One Day
by captain-ally
Summary: One day is all it takes for them to miss each other. But true love will always pull them together. Loosely based on the book One Day but with huge plot changes - it's not as boring and you don't have to know the story to read this! Klaine love story.
1. Chapter 1

**One day is all it takes for them to miss each other. But true love will always pull them together. Loosely based on the book **_**One Day**_** but with huge plot changes.**

**Kind of A/U, Kurt and Blaine both went to Dalton but were never good friends. From this chapter on is A/U but with Glee characters.**

**I don't own Glee, One Day or anything, really. Only the words are mine.**

**Please enjoy, and if you do, leave me a review and tell me. I'll love you for it! **

_3__rd__ July 2011_

In the tip of a hat, the roll of paper and the cheer of students, it was over.

Dalton Academy was over for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

And they still had yet to meet.

The group wandered the streets of Westerville, rowdy, drunk and singing loudly. Kurt was vaguely impressed how, even when they were pissed out of their brains, they could still pull off an eight part harmony. Blaine led the group, as he always had done. Kurt had long since settled for admiring the frontman from the side lines. His unrequited feelings for the soloist still thudded deep inside his chest, but he pointedly ignored them. University was looming and they would never see each other again.

Blaine would never have to know that Kurt was hopelessly in love with him. That was the way things had to be.

There were only six Warblers left – Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. Kurt walked alongside Nick, trying to steer clear of Jeff. The two of them had dated for a while in Kurt's first year and after a night of passion far too early into the relationship for Kurt's liking, the soprano had ended it. Jeff hadn't taken it well.

Blaine turned from his spot at the front of the group to look at the boys. "Here's to the Warblers!" He yelled, raising his bottle of beer to the cheers of the group. He drained the last of the drink in one swift swallow and tossed the bottle into the trash, laughing at something non-existent.

Kurt just shook his head, smiling slightly, and carried on. He hadn't drunk too much and was still relatively sober. The rest of them, on the other hand, were slowly coming undone. Blaine, for example. Kurt couldn't remember ever seeing him this relaxed. It was refreshing, if a little unnerving.

"G-guys, I'm sorry but I'm turning in. I'm exhausted," Wes panted, his arm slung around David's neck.

David smiled at the rest of them, nodding his head in agreement with Wes' statement. "Yeah, I'll drag this one home. You guys carry on. Have fun, I'll see you all…at some point."

"See you," came the chorus of replies and the group journeyed on. Blaine fell into step with Kurt, looking at the younger boy with a curiosity that Kurt was sure Blaine was only showing because of his levels of intoxication.

"I've never talked to you before," Blaine stated, quite obviously, "I mean, I always see you around and you look cool and stuff, but you've never talked to me. Do you not like me? I understand that. Most people think I'm an attention-hog. I'm not," he quickly defended himself, "I just…get solos, you know?"

"Actually, I don't know. I've been in the Warblers for two years and never had a solo," Kurt quipped, smiling slightly at Blaine to show that whilst the statement was true, he had said it with a light heart.

"Ah, man, that bites! Aren't you like…countertenor or something?" Blaine asked with genuine interest. Kurt nodded. "That's awesome! That would have been an amazing solo. Shame you never got there. But don't give up! I'm sure you have a great career ahead of you."

"Oh, no," Kurt replied, quickly, "I'm studying fashion at university. I'm leaving music behind. Being in the Warblers has made me realise that it's not my true calling. I mean, I love it. But when's there ever a market for a countertenor? I mean, Broadway, sure, but I doubt I'd ever get there." Kurt laughed slightly. "You may have guessed, I have confidence issues."

"Yeah, figures. Cute ones always do. That's what makes them so damn cute." Blaine said, grinning goofily.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He knew Blaine was gay but – he thought he was cute? _Oh, shut up_, he scolded himself. Blaine probably thought every third boy that walked past was cute. Nothing to get excited over.

Blaine was quick to pick up on his hesitance, even in his half-drunken state. "Not used to compliments, huh?"

"Never had anyone to give them to me," Kurt admitted, truthfully.

"Didn't you date Jeff for a while?" Blaine asked, raking a hand through his curls. Kurt did a double take, which of course Blaine noticed. "I mean, news travels fast in the Warblers."

"Of course," Kurt laughed, slightly breathless, "yeah, I did. But he wasn't really the compliments type. Unless it was to get me into bed, of course."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked with interest. "And did you ever go?"

Kurt blushed slightly at the blunt delivery but answered, defiantly, "Yes."

Blaine let out a low whistle. "Props, man."

"Oh, come on! You're the flirtiest of all the Warblers; you can't say you haven't done something similar!" Kurt accused, smirking. It was true. Blaine was always winking at boys and singing flirty duets, holding hands with "just friends" and taking numerous boys out on dates. None of them ever led anywhere, but had built Blaine up quite a reputation.

"I'm not denying it!" Blaine held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Just saying…you don't strike me as the type."

"I'm not. I ended it straight afterwards." Kurt admitted, blanching.

"Ouch! That's cold! Jeff must be really bad in bed." Blaine mused, turning a corner on the road they were on. Kurt wouldn't have noticed if he'd walked into a lamppost at that point, he was so fixated on the fact that this was Blaine and _ohmygod_, he was talking to him!

Kurt laughed, delicately. "I don't have much experience so I can't really judge." A silence lapsed between them and Kurt finally took in his surroundings. They had turned off from the main road and were on a side street. Nick and Jeff were nowhere to be seen, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care in that moment.

Because the way that Blaine was looking at him left him completely speechless.

The older boy stalked towards Kurt, stopping only when their faces were merely inches apart. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath ghost across his cheeks and _ohmygod,_ was this really happening? How had he managed to pull the boy of his dreams when he was wearing polyester, for Gods' sakes! Years of wonderful clothes and all he actually had to do was put on a polyester gown and flirt a bit? What was the world coming to?

Kurt didn't realise he was backed into a corner until he felt the wall against the back of his graduation gown. He swallowed and looked Blaine in the eyes teasingly, daring him to close the distance between their lips.

He did immediately.

Their lips met and fireworks exploded behind Kurt's eyelids as they fell shut. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer as he felt Blaine's arms curl around his waist. They kissed passionately for a few moments before they pulled apart, panting. Kurt felt his toes curl in his boots, silently thanking whatever God had sent luck his way _finally_.

This time Kurt initiated the kiss, desperate to feel the fire again. Blaine's body pressed against his completely and oh god, if this was a dream Kurt prayed he would never wake up. Blaine moaned against his mouth and Kurt felt his knees weaken.

The younger boy whined slightly when Blaine pulled his lips away but this noise was soon cut off as he felt lips on his neck, sucking and biting and _ohmygod_…

"Back to yours?" Blaine whispered against his skin and Kurt didn't think twice.

"Ohgod_yes_," he moaned, momentarily losing all dignity and latching his hand in Blaine's. He pulled them out of the side street and onto the deserted main road. They ran along the sidewalk, laughing wildly at the sheer spontaneity of the situation. For a second, Blaine stopped, using the hand that was in Kurt's to pull the younger boy round and reattach their lips, kissing him fiercely. Smiling into the kiss, Kurt soon broke it and continued sprinting down the street.

Kurt thanked his lucky stars that he only lived a few blocks down and soon they were at the door to his apartment – brought for him by his father when the car trip between Lima and Westerville became too much to do daily. Kurt shuddered at the thought of his father discovering what he was using it for at this particular moment.

Pushing that thought far from his mind, Kurt tried to shove the key into the lock with trembling hands, fumbling slightly. Blaine was pressing hot kisses against the back of his neck and momentarily Kurt wavered, considering turning back to Blaine and kissing him again. But then he remembered what he could get if he could only get this damn door open and decided that was a much better deal.

Eventually it swung open and they tumbled inside, Kurt leading them straight to the bedroom. Kurt was normally all about romance but he knew a hook-up was all Blaine wanted right now and like hell was he going to turn him down. This was all he'd ever wanted and he was _so close_.

Blaine pressed Kurt against the bedroom door once they were inside and kissed him heatedly, fumbling with this clothes haphazardly. "Hold on," Kurt breathed in his ear, "I just need to go do something first."

He tore himself away from Blaine and stumbled into his en-suite bathroom. Though the apartment was far from luxurious, it had everything he needed. The truth was, he needed a minute to compose himself and tell himself that this was actually happening and it would be in his best interests to enjoy every fucking minute with Blaine because this was all he would ever have.

Kurt looked at his reflection in the mirror. He needed to pull himself together. He needed to go out there and give Blaine the best night of his life. One he wouldn't forget in a hurry. Kurt only had one shot at this and he was going to give it everything.

_Do it, do it, do it!_

Kurt swallowed his nerves and insecurities and shoved the door open again, stepping out into the bedroom. His eyes scanned the room for Blaine…and saw him passed out in bed, fast asleep.

_Bloody typical_.

Kurt sighed dramatically, stripping down to his boxers instantly and crawling into bed beside Blaine. Immediately, Blaine responded to the contact, wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle and pulling their bodies together, which was useful, considering Kurt's bed was only a single. Blaine mumbled something in his sleep and rested his head on his companions shoulder.

"Kurt?" He muttered, still half-asleep.

"Yeah, Blaine?" Kurt murmured in reply.

"Let's be friends. Too many fuck buddies. Want you to be different. Special." Blaine told him, words slurring slightly.

"Okay," Kurt replied, laughing slightly, "I can do friends." Whether that statement was entirely true or not, Kurt had yet to figure out. But he had time, he reasoned. And being friends with Blaine was better than nothing.

_Oh yeah_, Kurt thought, looking down at Blaine's sleeping form bathed in the half light. _I can totally do friends_…

_Now, how the hell do I fall out of love with him?_

**To be continued.**

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the Glee Project has just finished airing in the UK – my home town. I was kind of…surprised by the result. Not unhappy, just…I don't know! I'm relieved that Lindsay didn't win but I was so sure Alex would! Am I the only one? Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I know there's not much drama to this story yet – but I promise, next chapter, the drama starts! So if you want that chapter up ASAP, please leave me a review and tell me :)**

**Now, on with the story. Thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter two**

_15__th__ July 2012_

It'd been a year since they'd nearly slept together, Kurt mused as he wandered the streets of New York. And so much had changed.

Who'd have known such a brilliant friendship could have blossomed from years of lust and yearning? Sure, residual awkwardness surrounding their…encounter had ensured early in the friendship. But they were way past that now. Conversation came easily between the two of them and they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Blaine – despite being a hopeless flirt and player – was a genuinely nice guy and spoke with an intensity and passion that intrigued Kurt. He could have listened to him talk forever.

And last summer, he had. They'd been inseparable, until university came and they were forced apart. They were still in the same state, having both chosen New York, but on different campuses, studying different subjects and their usual coffee dates were hard to keep. But they'd managed. And they only had a year until they were both out of there.

Sure, being so close to Blaine had done nothing to help Kurt get over him – if anything; he had fallen in love with him more. But he was okay with that. Being with Blaine was incredible – even if it was only as friends.

Neither of the two boys had been able to hold down a steady boyfriend since starting university. Both had had opportunities, dates and one night stands – Kurt even made it to the relationship stage with one. But they all ended the same way – jealousy. Their boyfriends always seemed to be jealous of the relationship Kurt and Blaine had, no matter how many times they had been persuaded it was purely platonic.

Kurt personally couldn't blame them. Blaine, on the other hand, ranted about it for hours, complaining endlessly about how ridiculous it was. "We're just friends!" he would sigh, and with every sigh, Kurt's heart would crack just a tiny bit. But Blaine would look up and smile dazzlingly at Kurt and all the hurt would ebb away. "Of course we're not just friends," Blaine would reassure him, "you know I love you." And with the next cup of coffee, the conversation topic would change.

Blaine always told Kurt he loved him. In fact, he was kind of an affection-whore. They were always hugging, holding hands, winking and laughing. Blaine often kissed Kurt on the cheek as well, as a friend would. Kurt had to keep reminding himself – _friends, friends, friends…_

Kurt reasoned that because Blaine didn't have a boyfriend – mostly because of him – that he was looking for kicks wherever he could get them. Kurt seemed to be his number one source, and funnily enough he was okay with that.

Kurt may not be Blaine's boyfriend, but he would be the first one Blaine would call when he was upset, it was Kurt's house he would come to if he needed somewhere to stay, it was Kurt who was the only person who'd ever seen Blaine cry, it was Kurt that Blaine would ask out on dates, Kurt who Blaine would take to family events as his date. And that meant the world to him.

And today, he would see Blaine for the first time in 3 months. It was creepy, boarding on stalker-ish how much Kurt had missed him. He missed his smile, his laugh, his ability to pick Kurt up no matter how low he was. He missed the man he loved.

Kurt turned off the street and into the small coffee shop that had become his and Blaine's retreat. Of course, he was the first one there. He always was. And again, he was okay with that. He would always wait for Blaine. That was just the way it was.

Purchasing a non-fat mocha, he sat at their table. And idly pulling out his copy of Vogue and flicking through the pages he'd already read, he waited. With every chime of the bell that brought through the door a new customer, Kurt would look up with feigned disinterest.

He stopped looking up eventually, knowing it was petulant and that Blaine _would_ come. He would. He always did, he was just _always_ late.

It was when warm hands were placed on his and a swift kiss was placed to his cheek, he knew Blaine had arrived. Kurt simply shook his head fondly, smiling slightly as Blaine quickly ordered a medium drip and sat back down at their table.

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm late." Blaine apologised, his dazzling eyes boring into Kurt's and daring him not to accept his apology.

"I know you are," Kurt's copy of Vogue fell to the table, closed. He looked up, smiling brightly, "that's why I'm not mad." He noticed how good Blaine looked instantly. He was dressed in green – a colour that always made his eyes pop, his hair was curling loosely and stubble ghosted across his cheeks and neck.

"You're the best," Blaine told him, taking a long swig of coffee and then wincing as it burnt his mouth.

"I take it you're talking to me, not the coffee? Let me guess, it was a long night?" Kurt questioned, not needing to ask to know the answer.

"The longest – I had this huge paper due for class and like always, I left it to the last minute."

"Naturally," Kurt cut in, smirking good-naturedly.

"Yeah, well, you know me," Blaine grinned, "and I was up most of the night finishing. I only turned it in this morning and then ran here. Literally. _Ran_."

"You were on the track team in Dalton. I feel no sympathy." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine cocked his head on one side, creasing his eyebrows together with confusion. "You knew that?" He asked.

Kurt blanched, knowing exactly how much like a stalker he sounded. "Everyone knew that, you were practically famous in Dalton. You had a blog to keep your fans up to date with your life, _come on_."

Blaine snorted with laughter. "I had over 500 followers, I'll have you know."

"500 people in the world with less dignity than you? Who'd have known?" Kurt quipped, though he couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you saying you weren't one of the 500 people who loved to know about my life?" Blaine asked, laughing.

Kurt prayed the question was rhetorical. Otherwise he was screwed. He changed the subject quickly. "And you had a Facebook fan page." _That I liked_.

"I did?" Blaine looked shocked. "I genuinely never knew anything about that."

"That I doubt. Everyone thought you set it up yourself," Kurt paused, "that didn't stop people liking it though."

"Being lead singer of the Warblers has its perks, you know," Blaine told him, smiling. "So, how are you surviving without singing?"

Kurt pulled a face. "The shower is a wonderful place, Blaine. Though I think my roommate is starting to resent it."

Blaine laughed, finishing his coffee in a long swallow. "Is he still obsessed with you?"

"It's not funny!" Kurt insisted. "He's actually got a picture of my face on his pillow. His _pillow_. That means he sleeps next to my face. Every night. I'm putting in for a room transfer."

"You're too nice to do that. It'd break his heart." Blaine continued to laugh.

"He's gone too far! It's seriously creepy now!" Kurt wailed, melodramatically.

"So the time he serenaded you with 'My Heart Will Go On' in a classroom, in front of _everyone_, wasn't creepy enough for you?" Blaine asked, smirking.

Kurt pouted. "Okay, this is even _creepier_. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure, got yourself a boyfriend yet?"

Kurt scowled at him. "That's hardly an adequate subject change. But of course not. I'm still friends with you, aren't I?"

Blaine laughed. "That's still a problem?"

"Blaine, how have every single one of our relationships ended? 'You put him before me', 'you love him, not me' and my all-time favourite – 'every time you and him are in the same room together, you undress him with your eyes.' Is that even possible?" Kurt asked, laughing slightly.

Until he saw the way Blaine was looking at him. The same way he did exactly a year ago today. It still left him speechless.

Blaine was staring at him _hungrily_, eyes raking down his body in a way that made Kurt uncomfortably aware of the fact that they were more interested in what was underneath his clothes.

And he suddenly realised.

"_Oh_," Kurt breathed, "I get it now. Good demonstration," he commended him.

Blaine winked. "I thought so. I spend enough time doing it to every boy I see."

Kurt tried to laugh at that, but it came out more like a cough. "So you're still flying solo?"

"Naturally. I prefer it that way. No strings, no commitments. Just…fun. Remember what that is?" Blaine asked, jokingly.

"Once I get my fashion degree, I'll have plenty of time to have fun. Right now, a fashion degree is my focus. No distractions. And when I'm the next Alexander McQueen, you'll be wishing you'd thought the same thing!" Kurt told him with a tone of superiority.

"Okay, but if you're going to die, can you warn me first?" Blaine paused. "Oh, and leave me your multi-million-dollar empire in your will? Thanks!"

"Like you're going to need a multi-million-dollar empire. What happened to being an award-winning solo artist?" Kurt asked, fingers tracing patterns on his discarded coffee mug.

"That's still the plan. How successful I'll be, who knows. But, hey, here's to the future," Blaine suddenly toasted, holding up his empty mug expectantly.

"Blaine, our glasses are empty." Kurt pointed out, looking decidedly unimpressed.

"That sucks," Blaine muttered, reminding them both of a Warbler number they'd performed in high school. They laughed simultaneously at the memories that flooded back. "But does it honestly matter?" Blaine suddenly asked, seriously. "I'm sure the sentiment still stands. Do you not want our future to be toasted?"

_Our future_. Not futures. One. Singular. _Shared_. The thought warmed Kurt's heart.

"Oh fine!" Kurt eventually agreed, feigning reluctance. He raised his glass. "Here's to us. And the future."

"Together." Blaine's mug tapped his and the smile they shared was dazzling.

_Together_…

**TBC. If you review…:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think one of the things to me that is most magical about this storyline – the one that the author of One Day created, not me! – is that so many people can relate to it, me included. So, send me a review and tell me your story. I'm fairly sure everyone has one of unrequited love, so I'd love to hear yours!**

**If you don't want to put it in a review, send me a personal message! I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours :)**

**There'll be a prize for the best story of the submitters choosing – so get posting! :)**

**Also – kudos to anyone who can tell me which line from the film 'One Day' I stole :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, I love you all.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT, by the way. This story is rated M, so you had to expect it, but you can skip it if you really want to. It's quite important to the story but I'm sure you can imagine what they get up to, so just skip that paragraph if you don't want to read it! Thanks!**

**Chapter three**

_3__rd__ July 2013_

"I can't believe you made me do this." Kurt wailed, surveying the land around him with a the-world-must-be-against-me expression.

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything! No one can!" Blaine argued.

Kurt had to admit, he had a point. "Touché. But who was it who suggested a holiday in _England_ of all places would be a good idea?"

"It _is_ a good idea. And we're here now, so you can't really complain anymore. Unless you want to go back to the airport and get the next flight back to New York." Blaine offered, knowing Kurt would rather eat his favourite Alexander McQueen scarf than fly on his own. It terrified him, even with Blaine for company.

"Oh yeah, like I can afford it. The only reason I _can_ afford this is because your incredibly rich parents paid for it!"

Blaine knew he was bluffing, but decided not to call him out. "Hey, they like you. Who can blame them?"

Kurt blanched and Blaine watched with a knowing smile. "Regardless. And we're going to sea side? Have you seen my skin?"

"Yes." The older boy responded simply.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Then you will know perfectly well that I will burn to a crisp. _A crisp, _Blaine. And I just can't rock that look."

Blaine chuckled, sparing Kurt a fond glance before redirecting his eyes to the road. "Who knew driving on the wrong side of the road would feel so weird?"

"If you're tired, I can take over. You are going at about 3 miles per hour. If we're lucky and there's a following wind, we might get there by the time we have to turn round and go back to the airport. I thought _I_ was the one who didn't want to be here?" Kurt baited him.

"I am _not_ going at 3 miles per hour. I'm an excellent driver. It's just this stupid rental car. Regardless, we'll be there in about 10 minutes, so there's no point swapping drivers at this point." Blaine huffed, insulted.

"Whatever you say, Blaine. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Twelve minutes later, and they were no closer to reaching their destination. Kurt was gleaming with I-told-you-so superiority.<p>

"Okay, so I think we should set down some ground rules for this holiday." He suggested, nonchalantly.

"Rules? I don't need rules. What are you, my mum?" Blaine asked, appalled.

"No, thank God. First of all, no nudity." Kurt told him in a clipped tone. There were certain things his heart just couldn't handle.

"_What_? I have to go a week without getting naked once? _Kuuurt_!" He whined, melodramatically.

"Okay, maybe in the shower. But that's _it_. And certainly nowhere near my vicinity. If you do, I'm telling everyone you have herpes. You won't get any action for at least a year." Kurt inspected his nails dubiously, hiding his smirk.

"Oh come on, everyone knows a night with me is worth getting herpes!"

Kurt scoffed. "I _highly_ doubt that. Second rule, no getting off with a stranger and leaving me alone to get pounced on by English people."

"What if you join in?" Blaine asked, smirking.

Kurt shot him an incredulous look. "Okay, that's all kinds of inappropriate. Second of all, we sleep in _separate beds_."

"But England's cold! What if I get pneumonia?" Blaine whined.

"There's this amazing thing that they even have in England called a _blanket_."

"I have one. You. A human blanket. That's way better. And I don't even have to pack you! Or fold you."

"I am _not_ being your human blanket." Kurt insisted.

"Okay, so I'll be yours." He suggested.

"I don't need a human blanket!"

"Everyone needs a human blanket."

"There's always an exception that proves the rule." Kurt pointed out, with a tone of superiority.

"So, if you're the exception then the rule must still apply to me, meaning I _need_ a human blanket and in refusing to be it, you're depriving me of what I need. And I might have to get an English gentleman to take your place." Blaine rambled. He was going out on a whim, but it was these kind of pointless conversations with Kurt that made life worthwhile.

"Don't you freaking dare. Okay, but only if it's cold. And we're talking sub-zero, Blaine, I swear!" Kurt told him, pointing an accusing finger.

A longer pause, followed by: "You know you like being my human blanket."

"No. That's not the case. In fact, that's far from the case." Kurt contended, sternly.

"Ok, Kurt."

Another, briefer pause.

"Okay, so can I make a rule?" Blaine asked, smiling petulantly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I suppose. Depending on what it is, of course."

"We have to do karaoke at every bar that has it." Blaine told him, leaving no room for argument. Of course, Kurt _made_ room.

"Is it even possible to have as little dignity as you seem to?" He asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Evidently."

"I hate you."

"That just makes this a whole lot more fun." Blaine said.

"For who?" Kurt wailed, putting his head in his hands.

"Me, of course. I didn't realise there was anyone else on this trip."

There was only one thing left to say. "Bastard."

"Oh, a dirty mouth!" He paused. "I like it."

"Get your head out of the gutter." Kurt instructed, dully.

"It's been there for the past five years. I don't remember how."

"I'll draw you a map, if you like." Kurt deadpanned, listening to Blaine laugh.

* * *

><p>"Of all the beaches in the whole of England, you pick a <em>nudist beach<em>? Blaine Anderson!" Kurt roared. "That's rule number 1 and you break it within the first hour! That's it, I'm going home, I'm leaving right now, there's nothing you can say or do to – _put me down!_"

Blaine had picked Kurt up by the waist, and slung him over his shoulder, an interesting arrangement considering Kurt was taller than him. Nevertheless, it worked and Blaine smiled as he hauled Kurt down to the sea front with him.

"Put me down, you_ ignorant, stupid, idiotic…IDIOT!_" Kurt screamed.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. "Seriously, Kurt? I know you're upside down and everything but you couldn't have come up with anything better?"

"You're a _brute_, Blaine Anderson! I am going to _string you up by your balls_ and _throw darts at you _the _second_ I get down!"

Blaine was suddenly extremely grateful that the beach was completely devoid of people – the only residents it had were an elderly couple that were too far up the shore to hear or see anything, and a young couple who were also a good distance away, but too far down each other's throats to notice anything.

The shouts continued until Blaine finally came to a halt a few feet away from the sea. He stood for a moment, basking in the sight and in the _quiet_, until he remembered he still had a very angry soprano slung over his shoulder. With a quick jolt of his shoulder, Kurt fell to the floor, sprawled in a mess of limbs on the sand. Within a second, he was up again, dusting sand off of his clothes.

He stood next to Blaine – who was decidedly glad that Kurt had decided to save his punishments for later – and looked out to sea with an expression on his face that could have only been peace. Every emotion that was normally conflicted across his pale features had washed away and he was just – _Kurt_.

Blaine reached out automatically to take his friends hand. After a few second of stiffness, Kurt's hand relaxed in his, and Blaine squeezed his fingers gently. Kurt rewarded him with a lazy smile.

"I still hate you, you know." Kurt reminded him, voice no louder than a whisper.

"Oh, I know." Blaine responded, quietly.

"Good, because I wasn't lying when I said I brought darts with me."

Blaine chuckled. "Didn't doubt it for a minute."

Kurt turned on his heel and promptly walked back up the beach, grabbing his bag from where Blaine had dropped it on the sand. Looking around, he quickly spotted the nearest set of rocks and set towards them. Desperate to change out of his sandy clothes and into something more beach-y, he skirted around the back of the rocks. Sparing a quick glance to ensure Blaine was still down by the sea front; Kurt stripped off his clothes and pulled on his favourite Calvin Klein trunks. Making sure they covered every area, he adjusted them and then delved back into his bag, pulling out a skin-tight, white V-neck t-shirt. Nudist beach or not, he was _not_ exposing himself in front of Blaine. He tugged the garment over his head, and then turned back towards the beach.

Blaine was now sprawled out closed-eyed on his towel, which was laid on the sand. He'd removed his t-shirt and was now clad in only his khaki shorts. Kurt swallowed audibly and set towards him, trying to strut with his usual confidence, though it was getting harder with every step. Seeing Blaine exposed, no matter how briefly, had always done unspeakable things to him. But Blaine could never know that.

Kurt dropped his bag down next to Blaine's head, trying to repress a laugh when the sand bounced up into Blaine's face. He sat up, spluttering and coughing. At this, Kurt did laugh. Noticing his friend for the first time, Blaine did a double take when he saw him.

"Woah," he whistled, "when did you get abs like that and where can I rent some?"

Kurt blushed profusely, trying to ignore the back-handed compliment. "My university had a _gym_, Blaine. I'm guessing you don't have that privilege? Except, I seem to remember only a little while ago, you were claiming that your body was worth risking herpes for, am I right?"

"Nope, must have been someone else you drove here with." Blaine supplied, lazily.

Kurt responded only by kicking more sand on him. He sat down next to his friend, spreading out languidly on his towel, stretching.

He didn't notice Blaine's eyes on him. He never did.

It was hot, Kurt noticed. Like, really hot. He'd heard all about English summers and the current weather didn't fit in with the descriptions he was used to at all. The temperature must have been mid-twenties, and he was sweltering. In a moment completely lax of judgement, Kurt pulled his t-shirt over his head and settled back on the towel.

Again, the direction of Blaine's gaze escaped him.

Kurt was nearly asleep, so lulled by the sound of the gentle waves and the beat of the sunshine, when he heard Blaine's voice again.

"Kurt, as peaceful as you look, you're gunna burn if you don't put any sunscreen on and then you'll hold me responsible and I'm sure my punishment will involve yet more darts."

Kurt sat up blearily, rubbing his eyes and nodding. "M'kay." He agreed, rooting around in his bag for his factor 50 sunscreen. He squirted a small amount into his palm and started rubbing it on his arms and chest. Satisfied with the spread, he then moved to his legs. Within a few moments, he was done. He went to put the bottle away, when his wrist was caught by Blaine.

"Don't you want to, er, d-do your back?" Blaine reminded him and Kurt was sure it was the first time he'd ever heard Blaine stutter but in his half-asleep state, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Okay, let me just activate my extra-long arms and I'll be right with you." Kurt quipped.

"Well, I could do it for you? You know, if you want?" Blaine offered, refusing to meet Kurt's gaze. Albeit unfamiliar, this softer, less-cocky side of Blaine was refreshing and almost endearing.

"Okay, sure," Kurt agreed, feigning nonchalance and turning his back on Blaine. He quickly discovered that the feel of Blaine's hands on his skin was so amazing that for a few seconds he forgot how to breathe. After that, his breathing became ragged and he had to keep it as quiet as possible so as not to disturb Blaine.

Surely he must have been imagining the way Blaine's hands lingered on his skin and the way his breathing grew shallow. Oh, who was he kidding? Of _course _he was imagining it.

"Okay," Blaine swallowed audibly, "all done."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered, trying to pull himself together as he accepted the bottle of sunscreen back from Blaine.

"Now, do you wanna go in the sea and wash it all off?" Blaine asked, a smile in his voice. Without waiting for a reply, he stood and offered his hand to Kurt, who pretended to consider before accepting the hand.

"Race you," Kurt whispered in his ear and then took off down the beach at a lightning fast pace. He didn't have to look round to know that Blaine was following him. He always did.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I find it <em>so<em> hard to believe that the hotel didn't have any twin rooms left. If this is in your master plan to seduce me, you can forget it. I'm not buying it," Kurt teased, laughing at his own joke and smiling wider when Blaine joined in.

"Let me guess, this calls for a pillow divide, right?" Blaine questioned, not needing to ask to know the answer.

"Naturally. Otherwise you'll smother me. I'm too pretty to be smothered," Kurt joked, smiling.

Blaine grinned. "That you are. Okay, you ready to go out and paint the town red?" Seeing Kurt's face, he quickly altered his words. "Okay, beige."

Kurt smirked, folding his arms. "I think a light peach would be acceptable."

"Awesome," Blaine agreed, grabbing his coat and chucking Kurt his own pea coat, "let's do this!"

* * *

><p>The bar was too crowded, the music sucked and the people were boring with funny accents, Kurt noted. But none of this seemed to bother Blaine. He was already at the bar and ordering a cocktail that Kurt couldn't even pronounce the name of.<p>

With narrowed eyes, he accepted the drink from Blaine and took a sip. It didn't taste half bad, so he took another, eyeing his friend the whole time.

"It's nice, right?" Blaine asked, downing his own.

"Better than I expected, I'll grant you that. You drink paint stripper most of the time." Kurt chided him, fondly.

"Nice paint stripper, though." Blaine countered.

Kurt smirked. "No such thing," he reminded him.

"So you think! Oh, Kurt, you have so much to learn!"

"Ever since I got drunk at school and threw up on my guidance counsellor, there is no way I'm drinking paint stripper with you." Kurt told him, sternly.

Blaine spluttered. "I'm sorry, _what_? Why haven't I heard this story before?" He asked, incredulously. "Were you at Dalton?"

"Oh, God no!" Kurt yelped. "I'd have been expelled. You know I went to McKinley before Dalton, right?"

Blaine nodded, ordering another drink swiftly.

"We had this…new recruit to New Directions, shall we say? She was about 30 and tried to get on our good side by plying us with things. Tina and Mercedes got clothes and shoes, and I got alcohol and male muscle magazines." Kurt told him, matter-of-factly, grabbing his second drink from Blaine and taking long gulp.

"Oh my _God_," Blaine looked scandalised, "I should definitely have gone to McKinley, not Dalton."

"You'd have fitted right in," Kurt said, smiling vaguely.

"Shame this bar doesn't do karaoke, right?" Blaine teased.

Kurt shook his head so hard his neck clicked. He rubbed it with his free hand. "I am _not _going karaoke. We've already broken two of my rules. We're allowed to break yours."

"I _will_ get you to do karaoke at some point, Kurt; don't think you're getting away that easy!" Blaine told him, not entirely joking.

"Keep telling yourself that, Blaine. You said it yourself; no one can get me to do anything!" Kurt reminded him, smirking.

"We'll see about that," Blaine muttered.

There was a pause punctuated only by the music track changing to something even _more_ awful and Kurt groaned, not having to tell Blaine what at. They never had to _tell_ each other what they were thinking. They just knew.

Purely on impulse, Kurt suddenly held up his still half-full glass. "I think we should toast," he proposed.

Blaine nodded, slightly bewildered. He decided to go along with it anyway. "Okay, what are we toasting?"

"My pathetic life," Kurt decided, laughing and clinking his glass against Blaine's.

"Hey, your life isn't pathetic!" Blaine defended, surprised at Kurt's assumption. He always seemed so proud…

"Excuse me. Look at you. You said just the other day that you've got labels wanting to sign you as an artist. You're gorgeous, wealthy, successful, and intelligent; you have _everything_ going for you. Soon enough I'm going to be working as an _intern_. That means no money. That means I'm going to have to add poor to my list of non-achievements. I'm alone, unemployed, poor – I still look like a twelve year old, for Gods' sake! I'm 19! I haven't gotten laid in 6 months! And don't lie and say you haven't either, because I know for a _fact_ that you and your ex-roommate screwed just two weeks ago because you called me up and told me! And I'm hopelessly in lo –" And that's where Kurt stopped himself before he said something he would later regret.

"Go on, Kurt. You're hopelessly what?" Blaine urged him, keeping his voice gentle.

"I'm hopelessly failing life!" Kurt corrected himself. "Everything's going wrong. And look at you," he repeated, "You have everything."

"Yeah, but I _am_ crying on the inside." Blaine told him, eliciting a glorious laugh from Kurt.

"That doesn't fix _me_," he protested, weakly.

"Listen to me," Blaine started, pausing when Kurt shook his head, "_no,_ listen! For one, you do not look 12. You look like the gorgeous 19 year old you are. Soon enough an amazing job is going to find you and you're going to be more successful than I could ever be!"

"Okay, _now_ you're lying." Kurt told him, smirking.

"I'm not, I swear!" Blaine insisted.

"And I'm a bad son. I haven't been home in nearly a year." Kurt added.

"Burt _adores_ you. He wouldn't care if you never came home. He loves you and will always support you, you know that." Blaine said, truthfully.

"Okay, okay. Any more compliments for me?" Kurt asked, jokingly.

"No, I think they're starting to go to your head." Blaine replied, smiling.

There was a pause.

"But…really, 6 months?"

"_Don't_ ask, Blaine. Just don't."

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing and got the next round of drinks in.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and they were wandering through a field in God knows where until something caught their attention.<p>

"Okay, I love England. Who'd have thought to have built an open air pool in the middle of nowhere? This is amazing!" Blaine grinned at the sight, turning to his friend.

"Oh no, I know what you're thinking and my answer is no." Kurt told him, leaving no room for argument.

"But –"

"It will also be my answer in ten minutes." Kurt cut him off.

"But –"

"And in ten hours."

"But –"

"And in ten years, Blaine. No."

"You are _no_ fun. I'm going in. You're just gunna have to stand and watch, aren't you?" Blaine teased, quickly stripping his clothes off and dropping them at the edge of the pool. Clad in only his boxers, bathed in moonlight, he turned to face Kurt.

Kurt could have sworn in that moment that he'd never seen anything more beautiful in all his years of living and never would again.

"Don't make me go in alone," Blaine pleaded, and Kurt felt his resolve shaking.

"Okay, _fine_!" Kurt sighed as Blaine cheered, stripping off his boxers in a flash of material and diving into the pool. When he surfaced, Kurt was still standing by the edge, clearly in a state of indecision.

"Come on, it's lovely, I promise." Blaine assured him. "And it's dark so I won't be able to ogle you." He didn't mention his disappointment at this.

"Okay, okay! Give me a minute." In a second, Kurt's shirt was removed and soon his trousers followed suit. Of course, he folded them on the side of the pool before making a move towards the water.

"Uh-uh!" Blaine scolded. "That's not proper skinny dipping!"

"Oh my _God_, fine!" Kurt swiftly removed his briefs, dropping them on top of his clothes. He stood, hands on hips, staring at Blaine. "Happy now?"

Words failed Blaine. He'd always known Kurt was attractive but right there, naked and in the half-light, he was nothing short of beautiful.

Blaine didn't have the chance to consider his sudden shift in judgement before Kurt was dropping himself into the pool delicately with a sharp hiss at the temperature of the water. He waded towards Blaine, determined to keep his head above water.

They trod water for a while, content with just looking at each other. After a while, Blaine broke the silence. "Tell me a secret," he whispered.

Kurt didn't even look shocked at the request. "Okay," he replied, softly, "in high school, I had a crush on a Warbler."

Blaine didn't look surprised in the least. "I know, you went out with Jeff, right?"

"No, I didn't mean him!" Kurt blurted out, immediately. Oh, God. Why did he have to say that? He could have easily gotten away with that.

"Okay, so who?" Blaine asked, curiosity colouring his voice.

"You," Kurt whispered, knowing it was the alcohol talking now, "and I swear, if you ever bring this up again, the darts are coming out."

Blaine tried to keep his face impassive, ignoring the way his breathing stopped. "Okay. And these..._feelings_, did they end in high school?"

Kurt neither agreed nor disagreed, he simply said, "Things are different now."

"Different how?" Blaine asked.

_Now I'm in love with you_.

"You're an arse now." Kurt reminded him, smiling.

Blaine grinned back. "I was always an arse."

A pause.

"So, tell me." Kurt said.

"Tell you what?" Blaine looked confused.

"Tell me a secret." Kurt urged him.

Blaine pretended to think. "I felt the same," Kurt's heart stuck in his throat, "but then again, I think I fancied every single Warbler in the school." And with that, Kurt's heart plummeted.

So he put on a brave face, like he always did. "Even Wes?" Kurt asked, smirking, though the words – even the smile – were false. And Blaine could see that as plain as day.

He just nodded and dared himself to ask, "These feelings, they're past tense, right?"

Kurt nodded solemnly. _Now they're more than feelings. They're everything. They're love._

"So it wouldn't matter if I did this?" Blaine waded through the water towards Kurt. Underneath the surface, Blaine's hands found his waist, dragging their bodies closer together. Craning his neck upwards slightly, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. Pulling away slightly, Blaine asked again, "Does it matter?"

"N-no," Kurt replied, voice shaking, "I didn't feel a thing." He lied. It was the kindest, most selfish lie he'd ever told. He was protecting himself, regardless of Blaine's feelings towards him. Because he knew, no matter how strong Blaine thought the feelings were now, they'd go. And Kurt would be left alone, without even a best friend to turn to. He couldn't do that to himself.

"What about now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't realise they were moving backwards until he felt the stone wall of the pool press against his back. Their bodies were pulled flush against each other and Kurt had to bite back a moan.

"Still nothing," he managed.

In response, Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt's. It was messy and desperate and so inexplicably _perfect_. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing them impossibly closer as the shorter boy wrapped his own around Kurt's waist. This time, Kurt didn't hold back his moan and neither did Blaine.

The kiss deepened until Kurt couldn't take it anymore and pulled away. But Blaine didn't stop. Feather-light kisses were placed down Kurt's jaw and neck until he reached the junction of his shoulder, where Blaine sucked a hickey onto the pale skin. Kurt's eyes were closed, his breathing ragged and every part of his body told him not to stop.

But he had to.

Blaine ground his hips into Kurt's, eliciting such a guttural moan from the taller boy that Blaine almost came right there.

But Kurt had to stop.

"No, Blaine," he insisted, pushing him away, "I'm sorry but I lied. I felt everything just then and you didn't. I know it. I want love, commitment, happiness – everything you don't. You want to get laid. You're annoyed because I said I didn't feel anything for you and now you're trying to _make_ me feel something because you can't stand the fact that there might be someone out there who hasn't fallen for you." Kurt told him, completely honestly. "And that's okay, but please don't make me realise what I could have had. Because that's not fair."

"Kurt, I –"

"It's okay, Blaine, I'm not angry." Kurt told him, truthfully. "I promise. I understand. I just can't do this with you if nothing's going to come of it. Okay?"

Blaine just nodded, tears threatening his eyes. He dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder. Their arms were still wound around each other in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," he breathed, his voice breaking on the last word.

"I know you are," Kurt whispered, "and it's okay."

"I haven't ruined everything, have I?" Blaine asked, sounding so lost and scared and vulnerable that it broke Kurt's heart.

"Of course not. We've done this before, right?" He reminded him, smiling slightly. But both men knew he was dying on the inside.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess we have," Blaine sighed. "We're gunna be okay, right?"

Kurt nodded with a grim determination. "We always are." And even though he was smiling, he knew he'd be crying himself to sleep that night.

But that was okay, because he still had Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied as they hauled themselves out of the water.

"How many rules did we break?"

Kurt considered this, before deciding: "All of them."

**TBC…**

**So now we know that Blaine wants Kurt just as much as Kurt wants Blaine, the story's gunna heat right up! If you want the next chapter up soon, leave me a review and let me know :)**

**I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was told in a review that university in America lasts at least 4 years – I would like to claim artistic license on this! I'm sorry, being only 15 and from the UK, I have no idea of how the entire school system works, let alone in America.**

**I hope you'll forgive me! ;)**

**Onwards! :)**

**Also, I'm extending the competition for the best story of unrequited love until the end of this story – which is currently set to be 15 chapters long, so you have that long to submit your story in a review – remember the winner gets a prize of their own choosing :)**

**BY THE WAY – I'm always in the market for a great story I would love to hear some recommendations you guys have for me to read, so if you know any good ones, let me know! Thanks! :)**

**Chapter four**

_3__rd__ July 2014_

_Too long I've been afraid of,_

_Losing love I guess I've lost,_

_Well, if that's love,_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_It's time to try –_

Kurt rolled over in his bed in his scabby apartment, grabbing his cell phone off of his nightstand. He groaned when he saw the caller ID. He quickly accepted the call and fell back in bed, phone to his ear.

"Finn Hudson, this has _better_ be good. It's 4 in the morning! I've been asleep for 2 hours and I have to get up in another 2. You _owe_ me for this. So much." Kurt told him, menacingly.

"She said yes! She said yes!" Finn squealed, voice uncharacteristically high with excitement. "Oh my God, Kurt, say you'll be my best man? _Please_? I can't believe it – Rachel actually said yes!"

"Oh sweet _Jesus_ Finn, you asked her to _marry _you?" Kurt's eyes were wide; his voice an octave he didn't even know existed.

"Yeah! It was so romantic, neither of us could sleep and so I just…we were just talking and then I just asked her – just straight out asked her! And she said yes!" Finn was near-yelling now, and Kurt had to move the phone a good distance away from his ear.

"Oh my God, Finn, I'm so happy for you! And her! I can't believe it!" Kurt admitted.

"Me neither! Please be my best man, bro? Please? You're my brother; I don't want it to be anyone else but you!"

Kurt could have cried. His voice wavered as he replied, "Of course, Finn. I'd love to, but are you sure?"

"Of course! And you can even bring that Warbler you like so much – Bryan?"

"_Blaine_, Finn, but thank you. I'm sorry to dampen the mood but could you maybe call me back at a decent hour and we can talk about this?" Kurt asked, politely.

"Oh sure, sorry, dude!" Finn said, sounding far too excited to be apologetic.

"No problem, I'll speak to you soon," Kurt replied and hung up. Okay, there was no _way _he was getting back to sleep now…

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't surprised that nothing had changed between him and Blaine. The morning after the second incident had been as un-awkward as the first. It had remained unspoken of and that suited both boys just fine. It was easier to bury their heads in the sand than to face up to what they both felt.<p>

However unsuccessful the night had been, it was the hours when they were in bed that haunted Kurt…

"_Kurt…I – Seeing as well broke all the rules, could I – could I maybe sleep in your bed?" Blaine was wringing his hands behind his back, a sure sign that he was nervous of the answer._

"_I – yeah, okay," Kurt relented, sighing slightly. He tugged back the duvet and shifted over in the bed to make space for his friend._

_Blaine smiled, not needing to vocalise his thanks to make them heard. He slid onto the mattress beside Kurt, instinctively wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Within moments, Kurt heard the deep, even breathing that told him that Blaine was asleep. _

_Kurt, enveloped in Blaine and the memories of the hours previous, soon fell into a dream-like state, though he was still far from sleep. Dozing peacefully, he lay, rewriting the previous hour into one where he and Blaine hadn't been interrupted…where Blaine had confessed his love for him and they'd gone the whole way, swimming in the moonlight and dazed by the love they both felt…_

_Until Blaine's voice sounded, pulling him from his reverie. Kurt turned in the older boys arms to see that he was still asleep, but talking with such a passion and severity that Kurt could have sworn he was wide awake._

"_Kurt…_Kurt_, I love you. I say it all the time but I do. There's no one in the world who can replace or erase that. You're a fundamental part of my existence. You may think that as a player, a cheat and a love rat, that I wouldn't know love. But that's not true anymore," Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper and as he buried his head into Kurt's shoulder, his voice became muffled but Kurt knew what he was saying, and it made his heart pound._

_"You showed me love, Kurt. I can never thank you enough for that. You've done for me what no one else can or ever will. And I know you think that I love you like a brother, or as a friend, but there are times when I doubt that. There are times I question my feelings for you. All the time, actually. Because we _could _be happy together, Kurt. We could, and it makes me so angry that I'm the only thing stopping us. But you're right. I'll get bored; I always do. I'll lie, cheat, break your heart. I wish I could say that I won't. But I know I probably would. I just wish I could ask you to take that chance. I wish I was worth taking that chance for." A pause, punctuated only by Blaine's errand sniffling and the heavy thud of Kurt's heart against his ribcage. He let out a shaking, shallow breath, thinking Blaine was finished._

_He wasn't._

"_But that's not your fault. That'll never be your fault. But I'll never stop hating myself for it – that I'm the one thing stopping myself from being truly happy, happier than I've ever been with anyone. You make me that happy. And I love you more than you'll ever know." What more was there to say?_

_With a quivering lip and watering eyes, Kurt rolled back over in bed, trying to block out everything he'd just heard. He'd just made this whole situation a million times harder…_

* * *

><p>So when Blaine turned up at Kurt's office, the younger boy wasn't as surprised as maybe he should have been. Part of Kurt told him to run and hide, but he remained planted firmly in his seat. He'd only seen Blaine sparingly since the second 'incident' and the truth was – seeing Blaine terrified him. But he had to get through this. They were friends, first and foremost. His eyes zeroed in on the non-fact mocha clutched in Blaine's hands. Okay, so it was important.<p>

Kurt – thankful he was the only one left in the office before lunch – raked his gaze over Blaine's appearance. He looked good, slightly more scruffy, but otherwise acceptable. He was wearing a tight, red polo shirt and black skinny jeans. For Blaine, he looked decidedly normal.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, what brings you here?"

"I heard there was a cute intern here, thought I'd come check him out," Blaine replied, winking and passing the coffee to Kurt.

"What makes you think he would give you the time of day?" Kurt replied, shortly, arranging the papers on his desk into neat piles without looking up at Blaine.

"I've got a watch, I'm fine. I'm hoping he'll give me a bit of time from his day?" Blaine asked, hopefully, bending his knees and trying to lower himself to enter Kurt's line of vision. Kurt hid his smirk behind another stack of sheets. "So, is he here?"

"He just went on his lunch break," Kurt apologised, trying hard not to laugh, "better luck next time."

"Oh, that's a shame," Blaine replied, winking, "I suppose you'll have to do then," he said, offering his arm to Kurt as the latter stood up and walked around to the front of his desk.

"Sorry, didn't I tell you? I have a date with a…sorry, what is it you do again?" Kurt asked, smiling innocently and taking Blaine's arm.

"That's what I want to talk to you about…"

* * *

><p>"You first,"<p>

"No, you,"

"No, go on!"

"Kurt Hummel. Tell me. Spill. Now." Blaine insisted, taking a long sip of coffee. They'd ventured out of the coffee shop by this point, and were now sitting on a bench in Central Park. If you'd have told Blaine five years ago that this was where he would be in his later years, he'd have told you to pull the other one. But right now, this was perfect. This was everything he wanted.

"Okay," Kurt obliged, turning to face Blaine slightly, "Finn's getting married!" He squealed, excitedly clapping his hands together and grinning.

Blaine mirrored his expression. "Really? Oh wow, Kurt, that's great!"

Kurt's expression quickly turned serious. "You _are_ coming as my plus one, right?"

Blaine pretended to consider this. "Well, since the hot intern didn't turn up…I guess it'd be rude not to, wouldn't it?"

Kurt's grin returned and he launched himself at Blaine in a fierce hug. "This is going to be _epic_," he breathed.

Blaine returned the embrace, smiling. "It sure is."

"Go on then," Kurt urged, pulling away from the older boy, "tell me your news!"

Blaine tried to look as sombre as possible, trying desperately to hide his excitement.

"Oh my God," Kurt gasped, pressing a hand to his mouth, "who died?"

Blaine couldn't hold back his laugh at this. "No one, Kurt, I promise! Okay, it's good news, I promise!"

"Tell me then!"

Blaine sucked in a huge breath, "I got signed! I'm officially a recording artist!" Kurt's mouth fell open and he froze, gawping at his friend. "Er, Kurt? This is the part where you jump up and down and hug me, or squeal in that adorable way you do or plan to throw me a party or insist to duet with me on my first album…you don't just sit there! You never do that!" Blaine was so thrown by Kurt's reaction – or rather, lack of it – that he was rambling.

"Come on, Kurt. Aren't you happy for me? You're the first person I've told! You're the first person I wanted to tell, only now…" He trailed off as Kurt suddenly came back to life.

The younger boy leapt across the park bench and flung his arms around Blaine once more. He pulled away slightly and kissed Blaine chastely, before burying his face in his friend's shoulder again. "OhmyGod, Blaine, this is _amazing_! I'm so happy for you, I can't even…!"

Blaine's eyes were wide and he used the arm that wasn't around Kurt to raise his hand to touch his lips. _What the…_ What the hell was _that_ feeling?

"I'm so surprised and happy and ohmygod that I can't even bring myself to be embarrassed about the fact that I just kissed you!" Kurt exclaimed, grinning. With all the good news in the air and how _amazing_ Blaine looked, he just couldn't help himself and he couldn't be bothered to care. He knew Blaine wouldn't mind. "Jesus, Blaine! Well done!"

"T-thanks," Blaine replied, hesitantly. He shook his head slightly, wrapping both arms around Kurt again and pulling him closer. "It really means a lot. And," he continued, pulling away from his friend so that they could look each other in the eye, "I know you think everything's gunna change now, but I promise it won't. You're still my best friend and my…whatever else you are. You know I love you and I won't ditch you because of this, I promise."

Kurt smiled his beautiful closed-mouthed smile and nodded, eyes brimming with tears. "I know. I love you too." And no matter what side-line feelings he had for Blaine, Kurt pushed them aside for that moment. In that second, Blaine was his best friend. That was all.

"And that brings me onto my second lot of news…" Blaine continued after a few moments of silence.

"Shut up! There's more?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

Blaine just smiled. "I'm seeing someone."

Kurt faltered, his smile dropping instantly. "O-oh. Blaine, that's brilliant. I'm really happy for you." The words were false, they tasted and sounded wrong but Kurt knew he had to say them. He was Blaine's friend above anything else. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of that.

"Thanks, Kurt. Again, it means a lot."

Kurt's eyes suddenly grew wide in his face. "Oh my _God_, I just _kissed you_! You have a boyfriend! Oh my Christ!" He clapped a hand to his mouth.

Blaine chuckled, putting an arm around his friend. "Honestly, don't worry about it. I know you meant it as my friend. It's fine, Kurt," Blaine insisted, smiling.

"If you're sure…"

"Absolutely. Actually, if you're ever up for round two…" Blaine joked, nudging Kurt, who blushed profusely.

"I'm fairly sure it'd be round four by now." He replied, trying to turn it into a joke, even though he was deadly serious.

"Yeah, but that doesn't have the same ring."

"Of course it doesn't."

* * *

><p>Kurt flopped back down at his desk. Lunch with Blaine was a blur of weddings and recording contracts and…<em>seeing people<em>. Kurt's stomach clenched at the thought and he had to take a few deep, calming breaths.

"Hey, Kurt," Came a voice from above him. He looked up into the face of his – astoundingly _useless_ – co-worker. Oh, he thought, let me guess. She wants me to finish her work for her. Because she's just so darn busy…

"Yes, Amy?" He replied, voice sickeningly sweet.

"Would you mind finishing up here for me? Just for tonight?" She simpered, smiling brightly at him. "It won't take a moment, I just have to be home early tonight. It's a one-time thing, I promise!" Oh, that's funny, he thought. Considering I've done it eighteen times over the past month. Not that I'm counting or anything.

"Okay, I'll be honest," she continued, "it's my boyfriend's birthday today and I just need to get home to see him, I feel so awful being here when he's stuck at home…"

_Oh, I thought it was his birthday last week_. _Funny that_.

"Oh, fine," he sighed, melodramatically, shifting paper around on his desk, "but _just_ for tonight!" Kurt insisted, pointing an accusing finger at her. But they both knew he'd do this again and again.

"Oh, Kurt, you're an _angel_. I love you lots, see you later!" She flitted out of the office, pausing only to grab her coat before letting the door bang in Kurt's face.

_Maybe if I was Blaine_, he thought, _maybe then _I'd _have a boyfriend to go home early for. Maybe if things were different, _I'd_ be the boyfriend that Blaine would go home early for._

Kurt sighed. _Yeah, right. _Like that was ever going to happen…

**TBC, but only if you review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grin and bear the angst please, my lovelies. The fluff is coming! For now, enjoy.**

**Thank you for reviewing and for reading this. I love you all.**

**Also – there are some views expressed on smoking in here. They are not intended to offend. I'm sorry if they do – I just thought it was an interesting twist. Thanks again.**

**Chapter five**

_3__rd__ July 2015_

"The incredibly fabulous and recently illusive Kurt Hummel speaking, how can I help you?"

"Damn right you're illusive! I've called round your apartment three times in the past week and you haven't been there. Where've you been?" Blaine grumbled into the receiver.

"This little place called _work_, Blaine," Kurt replied, innocently, "just because you have a whole sound booth to make you sound fabulous – I actually have to work to earn a living, not just…warble."

Blaine exploded into laughter. "_Warble_? Seriously, Kurt? You know I'm not a Warbler anymore, right?"

"Of course," he said, curtly, "I'm not either!"

"Listen," Blaine replied, cutting straight to the chase, "I need to see you."

Kurt groaned, pushing the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he used both hands to continue to sketch on the piece of paper in front of him. "Seriously? I'm waist deep in work right now, and what with Finn's wedding coming up soon, I'm literally snowed under. Except it's July…I'm sunshine-d under."

Blaine laughed. "Please? It's really important, and it'll only take a second. Can I come over to yours?"

Kurt sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "I don't know, Blaine…"

"Yes you do. You're going to let me, you know you are. So hurry up because I'm stood outside your apartment right now. And the traffic's loud. And worryingly close."

Kurt sat up straight. "You're at my shithole?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's affectionate nickname for his apartment. "Yes, so hurry up!"

"Be there in five."

* * *

><p>"I would offer you tea, but for one thing, we're not British and furthermore, I have no tea bags. And so I <em>would<em> offer you coffee, but I have no coffee either. So…water?" Kurt asked, smiling and holding the glass out to Blaine, who was perched on his couch.

Blaine grinned and accepted the cup, eyeing it dubiously before taking a sip. Kurt took his opportunity, sitting across from Blaine, to look at his friend properly. For the first time in a long time, he looked…decidedly unlike himself.

His stubble was more than just scruff; it was growing out properly and as rugged and almost sexy as it looked, it missed the mark completely for Kurt. Blaine's jeans were thread-bare and his shirt had a button missing. If he was rolling in cash, why did he look so poor?

And was that – oh _God_, no.

"I didn't know you smoked," Kurt accused, crossing his arms across his chest and cocking his hip. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

Blaine choked on his water. _Good_, Kurt thought. "What? I – Kurt – I don't!"

"_Blaine_," Kurt's voice twisted the name into an accusation, "please don't insult my intelligence."

The older boy stayed silent, dropping his eyes to the floor with shame.

"You _know_, Blaine. You know my mum died of lung cancer. You know how much I despise smoking. Do you want to die like her? Leave me behind like she did? How could you _do_ this to me, Blaine, you knew!" Kurt was almost in tears by this point. His argument may have seemed petty to anyone else but this was something else. This was personal. He felt so betrayed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine apologised, sincerely, "I don't know what else I can say – I…I'm so ashamed."

"Good," Kurt spat, "you should be." He turned his back on the other man, unable to look at him.

"Listen, Kurt…this – this isn't easy for me to say," Blaine started, only to be cut off by a snort.

"Oh _please_, Blaine. Nothing's difficult for you to say." Kurt told him, slowly turning back round to face Blaine. He laughed, though the sound was cold. Blaine knew he deserved it.

Blaine coughed slightly and continued. "But…I can't come to Finn's wedding with you."

Kurt just looked at him, blankly. "No, this is a joke," he said, eventually. "No _way_, Blaine! You can't just do this to me – what the hell are you thinking?" He was yelling by this point, flinging his arms around in wild gestures, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Do you not care about me at all?"

Blaine rose from the sofa, wrapping his arms around Kurt to steady his movements. "Come on, Kurt, you know it isn't like that!"

"What _is _it like? Explain it to me, Blaine. Explain what could possibly make you ditch your _best friend_ at his brother's wedding! Explain why your amazing new life can't fit me in! You promised this wouldn't happen!" Kurt shouted, the tears falling steadily down his face.

In a state of anger, Blaine yelled back. "I can't be seen with you!"

There was a deafening silence.

Kurt took a step back as though he had been slapped. He stared at Blaine, coldly, daring him to say something else. Blaine remained quiet, kicking himself for saying something so stupid. "Please tell me you didn't just say that," Kurt whispered, voice shaking. The tears were still falling. "You're the one person who always accepted me. Laughed when I was too gay for my own good. Now you're turning against me for the very same reason. What's happening, Blaine?"

"It's – I – oh, God, I –" Blaine choked his unshed tears as a sob rose in his throat.

"What, Blaine? Spit it out!" Kurt demanded.

"It's my job," he explained, crying as well by this point, "I can't…I can't tell anyone I'm gay. It's part of the contract. Normally I'd tell them to shove it – you know I would – but the manager…he's different. He understands. He's…he's really special to me, Kurt, y'know?"

_Oh yeah_, Kurt wanted to scream, _like you used to be special to me._ "You're screwing him, you mean?" Okay, that worked too.

Blaine just nodded. On seeing Kurt's look of disgust, he continued, "But it's more than that! I – I really feel something for him. He's the one I told you I was seeing. It's more than just screwing! But right now, when I'm so close to making it big…I can't blow it by being seen with someone as…flamboyant as you. Someone might guess!" Blaine told him, eyes silently willing him to understand.

Blaine might as well have plunged a kitchen knife straight into Kurt's back. "What, because I'm proud, unlike you? Because I have more integrity than to hide in the shadows – because I want to be exactly who I am, rather than what someone tells me to be?" Kurt shrieked, livid. "I think it's _me_ who should be ashamed to be seen with _you_, not the other way round."

Blaine knew full well he deserved that. It didn't stop the words hurting.

"I think you're taking this too personally, Kurt. This isn't just about you – this friendship isn't just about what you want! It's about what I need, too!" Blaine retorted, hotly.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, his voice turning dead and disconnected – the very voice Blaine knew Kurt used to protect himself. When words failed him, he fell into default because he was in so much pain. "Since _when_," he hissed, "has it been about what I want? I want _you_, Blaine. I didn't get that, did I? And now you can't even be with me as a friend because I'm too gay for you? For your information, you're exactly as gay as I am. And there was a time when you were as proud of it as me, too. But I'm guessing that part of you has gone now?"

Blaine couldn't bring himself to answer. Shame and pain took his voice away.

"I don't know who you are anymore," Kurt whispered, incredulously, as if discovering the biggest secret he'd ever come across.

Blaine clutched him tightly, begging him to understand. "Kurt – my image is paramount right now. If not, I'll be dropped from my record label. You understand that right now, working is what you need to do to live."

"Why don't you go fuck your manager instead?" Kurt snarled, wretchedly.

"I thought you'd understand," Blaine muttered, voice cracking.

"No, Blaine, I don't understand. You're my best friend. You've always come first with me. Why can't you love me like I love you?" The last words were out of his mouth before he could rush to swallow them. Kurt blanched, but couldn't go back on what he'd said. "Is it really so much easier to love him than me?" He asked, sobbing.

"You have no idea how hard it is loving someone you know you can never have." Blaine whispered.

"You'll always have me." Kurt replied, quietly. Tears were still spilling down his cheeks.

"Not if I break your heart."

"Do you not understand that _this_ breaks my heart every day?" Kurt told him, wretchedly. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to hold himself together. "I can protect my own heart, Blaine. I just want yours."

Blaine just looked at him, still crying steadily.

"And don't even tell me you can't – I know that perfectly well because you tell me all the time. It still hurts so much, Blaine." Kurt whispered, sobs colouring his voice.

"I would never hurt you," Blaine replied, sincerely.

"You are. You always are," Kurt told him, voice barely there, "which is why I need you to leave. Now. I'll call you – or maybe I won't. Maybe you'll have to be the one who's sitting by the phone waiting for a call for once. It won't be me this time – things have to change, Blaine. So I need you to leave."

Blaine was just staring at him, open mouthed. He was so used to being in charge – being able to call Kurt and him come running. He knew the relationship wasn't about power but he had become so accustomed to it. It shocked him that Kurt could take all of the power so quickly.

"If – if that's what you want." Blaine muttered, starting towards the door.

"Not what I want," Kurt corrected. The older man stopped dead in his tracks. "It's what I need."

"I thought you needed me," Blaine replied, turning to look at his friend.

"I do," Kurt assured him, crying still, "too much. More than you need me. Let me let you go, Blaine."

"I want you to hold on," he admitted, tears falling.

"But you let go a long time ago." Kurt cried, shaking.

"I can't let you go, Kurt. I couldn't let you go if I _tried_. It'll always be you." Blaine told him, desperately.

"Blaine, I can't do this!" Kurt shouted, silencing the other man. "I don't know what you want – I don't think you do either! You give up our chances together to go screw a man who can take you to the top. Then you turn up at my apartment, turn my whole world upside down and then tell me that you don't want to _lose_ me when it's always been you who's told me we have to stay friends?" He was screaming, crying, shaking, sobbing out all of his emotions. He needed to bleed dry. "Well, guess what, Blaine? You just did."

Blaine didn't remember walking towards the door. He didn't recall it shutting behind him or leaving the apartment block. He just knew that he was falling apart. Only Kurt could put him back together…

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Kurt whispered into the phone, still sobbing. "Can I come home? I need you…"<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him," Burt vowed, pacing the carpet in front of the sofa that Kurt was sat on.<p>

"No you're not," Kurt replied, voice monotone and devoid of emotion. He didn't think he had any left. He still hadn't stopped crying.

"No one hurts my boy, Kurt, no one!" Burt replied, pulling his son up from the couch and into his arms. "You're my son. I can't let this happen to you. He hurt you, Kurt. No one gets away with that, least of all him. He's supposed to care about you. Instead, he broke you."

"It's not that he broke me, Dad. I'd happily let him do that a million times over; he's more than worth it. It's that he couldn't be bothered to fix me afterwards." Kurt whispered, sobbing into his dad's shoulder.

Burt wrapped his arms around his son in a fierce hug. "Men like you and me, Kurt, we fix ourselves. We don't need nobody else to do it for us. That's how we survive. We get by, Kurt, until someone comes along and picks us up without us even asking. That's what your mum" – Kurt only cried harder at the mention of her – "and now Carol did for me. And I promise, I swear to you Kurt that soon, someone will do that for you soon enough. And they'll deserve you a hell of a lot more than that Blaine kid ever did. And you and I are gunna stick it out together until that happens. We've always got each other."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, if you guys want it to continue… :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The angst is almost over! Thanks for the reviews – I love you all! :)**

**Chapter six**

_3__rd__ July 2016_

_Hi, this is Kurt Hummel. I am currently unable to answer my phone and so I would ask if you could please leave a message and I will try to get back to you. Unless I deem you significantly less fabulous than me, in which case I will probably ignore you. Oh – and if this is Blaine Anderson, I'm definitely not going to call you back so don't ask me to. Thanks for calling, hopefully – for your sake – you'll hear from me soon!_

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

"Kurt? Kurt, _please_. You can't keep ignoring me. We were friends once, right? Listen…so much has happened. I've changed so much of my life to get you back. I'd appreciate a little recognition for it, please. Oh, crap, that sounded arrogant." A sigh. "Look, just call me, please?"

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

"Listen, Kurt, I've realised a lot of things without you around. I'd like to tell you some of the things I've found out…please? So, call me, yeah?"

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

"I'm lost without you, Kurt, you're my best friend and I need you around. I know you've decided you're better off without me but I'm not, Kurt. You hold me together, you know that. So, please. You know what I'm going to ask."

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

"Okay, this is the last message, I promise. One last plea? Call me, please, Kurt. We need to talk about this – you can't just walk out of my life and act like you were never in it because you were! You were – you still are – a huge part of my life. I need you. Please?"

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

"I lied. This is it, though, I swear. You're my everything a thousand times over. There is not a thing I wouldn't do for you and I'm calling because I need to talk to someone – not someone, you. You're the only person I want to talk to and conveniently you're the only person not answering my calls! Care to rectify that? I thought not. Come on, Kurt. Cut me some slack here. I need you, I miss you, I love you, I want you. There. I said it – and now the power is in your hands. I'll stop calling, God knows you probably want me to. Please, just call me. Even if it's just to yell at me for clogging up your answer phone. Please. I love you."

* * *

><p>Blaine was starting to see Kurt's name and face everywhere – but this was worse because it wasn't even a figment of his own imagination. Kurt was successful, so successful – Blaine always knew he would be. His new design label was incredibly coveted, expensive and loved by all. But Blaine could do without the billboards plastered with Kurt's face. It made it all so much harder.<p>

It was unseasonably cold that summer. Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that the weather was mocking him. Everything, so he'd discovered, was colder without Kurt around.

He couldn't listen to music anymore. He couldn't write songs, he couldn't draw, he couldn't smoke, he couldn't talk, he couldn't _think_. Nothing was clear or easy or obvious the way it had been when Kurt was around.

Nothing felt natural anymore – everything was forced.

Blaine had to paint colours into the world because all of the already-existing ones had turned to grey. And it was tiring – God, was it tiring. Everything had fallen out of sync and the things that normally had a certain kind of clarity about them were blurred and unclear.

Blaine realised after a long period of searching that he was finally starting to blur the lines between his and Kurt's dream world and reality. And he was doing it alone.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel discovered a lot of things in his time apart from Blaine. One, that he was able to say the word 'no'. Two, that there were other people in the world except for Blaine Anderson. The latter came as more of a shock.<p>

Also, he could have fun. He didn't have to be the responsible one and look after Blaine anymore. He could have one night stands and not feel guilty. He could look at, kiss, touch other guys without feeling like he was cheating on Blaine.

And his fashion was a huge success. Kurt had finally been able to show his designs to his boss and had been promoted to a designer within a matter of minutes. Then, he'd been promoted to head designer in a matter of months. His designs had bought in record-breaking profits and he'd even branched out into his own label – Pavarotti, with the motto that fashion has no gender. It was one of the quickest selling brands of the century, so he'd been told.

Everything was going right.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Blaine. He did – every day he missed him. There was so much he wished he could tell him and with every voicemail Blaine left it got harder and harder not to call him back.

But he wasn't ready yet. He promised himself that he would be soon.

* * *

><p>"There had <em>better<em> be a good reason for this!" Kurt growled, grabbing the phone from his nightstand and putting it to his ear. "You know it's 2 in the morning? Who the hell is this? I swear, if you're trying to sell me double glazing…"

"Kurt," Blaine slurred, "th-they put me away, Kurt, 'm in _prison_, they're gon' put me in away f-for a long, _long_ time if…th-they told me to call someone, Kurt, a-and I wanted you. I've aaaaaaaalways wanted you. C-could you come get me? I want to make love to you."

Kurt froze. He'd never heard Blaine this drunk before – especially not with those kind of requests. "If I come get you will you promise not to have sex with me? Especially not in front of the prison guards."

"M'kay. Sounds gooood – 'm at the police station j-just down town. Th-the one that you said had…had poor ark-architectural qualities. Y'know?"

Kurt let out a small laugh, pressing a hand to his mouth instinctively to muffle it. "Yeah, Blaine. I know. Look, I don't know if I'll be able to –" And then he stopped himself. This was his friend, after all. "Okay. Be with you in half an hour, tops."

"M'kay, love you."

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed through the double doors of the police station and flew in a fury to the front desk. "I'm here to collect Blaine Anderson." He said with an air of grace that implied that they should already know exactly why he was here.<p>

The prison guard blinked, recognising him instantly. "Mr Kurt Hummel, sir, of course, sir…right this way, er…sir." He scooted out from behind the desk and practically ran down the hallway to where Blaine was being held.

"What was he arrested for?" Kurt asked, following closely behind the prison guard.

"Er, anti-social behaviour, sir…I think he was on a night out and he got into a bit of a fight, someone called us when it got out of hand. But he didn't do any harm, so he's free to go with you if you say he's safe, sir." The prison guard informed him.

"Thank you very much," Kurt said, sincerely.

The prison guard – Norman, his name tag informed Kurt – turned in his tracks suddenly. "Listen, sir, I know this sounds a bit rude but would you maybe…well, my wife _loves _you and I was wondering if maybe I could have your autograph?"

Kurt smiled – asking for autographs never got old. "Of course, I would be delighted." A piece of paper and pen were already being pushed into his hands and so he obliged. "What's your wife's name?" He asked.

"Eliza."

Kurt finished the autograph quickly, smiling as he returned the paper to Norman, who beamed at him. "Thank you very much, sir."

"It's no problem," Kurt assured him. He had a sudden idea. "Hey, listen," he said, unwinding the scarf he was wearing from round his neck, "this is from my new collection that has yet to be released. Think your wife would like it?"

Norman's eyes grew wide in his head. "Oh _my_, yes, but I couldn't, sir! I couldn't possibly accept it."

"Of course you possibly could!" Kurt told him, smiling and pressing the scarf into Norman's hands. "Take it, go on. It's not like I'll have to go out and buy another one!"

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much!" Norman said, looking at the scarf in awe.

"Like I said, not a problem. Now, can you take me to Blaine?" Kurt asked, grinning at how happy he seemed to have made the prison guard.

"Of course, sir. Are you a family relation?" Norman asked, conversationally.

"No…friend, sort of. We used to be a bit of an item…but then we weren't and honestly, it's too complicated to get into." Kurt said, sighing.

"Well, off the record, he's been telling anyone who'll listen for the past hour that he's madly in love with you and always has been. His requests have gotten rather graphic as well," Norman blanched, clearly uncomfortable.

"That sounds like Blaine," Kurt told him, smiling, "don't worry, I'll take him home and in the morning he'll be grossly embarrassed about everything he's said."

"Don't let him forget," Norman said, suddenly, "don't, sir. He clearly means it now – why not in the morning? Sorry, but it's plain as day from the way you rushed down here and the look on your face that you're head over heels for him and if the last hour is any indication, then he clearly reciprocates. Doesn't seem that complicated to me."

Kurt just shrugged. "He's drunk. He'll say anything. I guess. We'll see." They had come to a halt. "Is this his cell?"

"The very one," Norman said, pushing the bars back with a _clang_, revealing a very dishevelled and clearly intoxicated Blaine, who was sat cross legged on the cell floor, singing Teenage Dream. He looked up at the sudden noise and on seeing Kurt, rushed haphazardly to his feet, running across the cell and into Kurt's arms.

"Kurt, I m-missed you!" Blaine was crying into his shoulder, so wrapped up in the feel and smell of Kurt that he wanted to cling to his friend forever. "You came…" he said, pulling away, grinning through his tears, "you came back for me."

"I'll always come back for you," Kurt promised, tears welling in his own eyes. Blaine just smiled wider at this and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder again. "Can I take him home?" He asked Norman, who was shuffling his weight between his feet, averting his eyes from the pair to give them some privacy.

Norman nodded, looking up at Kurt. "Of course, sir. Go right ahead, he's free to go. Look after him, yeah?"

Kurt gave a little salute, smiling. "Will do. Nice to meet you, Norman."

"You too, sir. And thanks for the autograph and scarf – my wife really is a huge fan!" He told Kurt, grinning.

"Glad to hear it," Kurt replied, taking Blaine by the hand and leading him away from the cell. Once they were out into the fresh air, Blaine stopped abruptly. Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"Sobering," Blaine explained, though he wasn't slurring anymore. Kurt imagined that being inside a prison cell would have been done the job.

"Come on, I've got water in the car." Leading Blaine over, Kurt opened the door and leant inside, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to him.

"You've got a new car," Blaine noted through a mouthful of water.

"My old car was a dump; this is more…professional," Kurt gestured to the navigator.

"It's the same one you had in high school." Blaine said, finishing the water and putting the bottle in a nearby bin.

Kurt just smiled and got into the car, Blaine following suit.

"Where are we going?" He asked, after a few minutes.

"We are going on a drive and you are going to tell me why you got so intoxicated you ended up in a prison cell and why you look like a tramp." Kurt replied, matter-of-factly. It was _true_; Blaine did look like a tramp. His hair was longer than Kurt would ever have allowed and his clothes were dirty and frayed.

Blaine blinked slightly, taken aback by Kurt's boldness. "I…I got dropped by my record label."

Kurt gave a little gasp. "What? Why? Are they _deaf_?" He paused for a second. "Oh no, did the manager guy dump you?" He knew he had failed in trying to sound apologetic.

"No…well, yes, I broke things off with him. But I couldn't hide anymore, Kurt. I just – just kept thinking about what you said and you were so right." Kurt couldn't argue with that. "Do you have any more water?" Blaine asked, suddenly.

Kurt handed him another bottle from the side pocket. "You didn't want to lie about being gay, you mean?"

Blaine nodded profusely, gulping more water. "Y-yeah. I didn't want to pretend anymore. I couldn't. I'm so proud of who I am. I wouldn't change that for the world. So the money stopped coming in."

Kurt gave a little groan. "Blaine, where are you living?"

"Well…I was living with my parents for a while."

"So you left a job that made you hide who you were to go live with two people who you have to hide your sexuality from on a daily basis?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

"I told them," Blaine mumbled.

The car swerved suddenly. "You did _what_?" Kurt shrieked. "You told them? Oh my God, Blaine, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, wait, let me see. How the hell could I tell you Kurt? You dropped me, remember? You wouldn't return my phone calls or texts or emails or anything!"

Kurt felt his heart constrict. "I guess…I'm sorry, Blaine."

"No," he shook his head, "I understand why you did it. I just wish you hadn't. But things are better now, right?"

"Nearly," Kurt replied, smiling. "So what happened with your parents?"

"They kicked me out immediately. Cut off my money supply. Threw me out onto the streets." Blaine told him, voice monotone.

"Oh my God," Kurt breathed, "and now you're, what, homeless?"

"Sorta. I've been shacking up with people I meet in clubs. I…it's a way of survival, Kurt," Blaine said quickly, on seeing his friend's look of disapproval.

"I can't believe I let this happen to you," Kurt said, after a minute of silence, "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault. If anything, it's my own." Blaine replied, mouth twitching into a half-smile that he tried to make look convincing.

"Don't say that Blaine. No one deserves this – not even you," Kurt quipped, making Blaine smile properly this time.

"Ah, so there you are. I – I see your face all the time."

Kurt gave him an astonished look. "Blaine, don't you think that's a bit creepy? Maybe you should see a doctor or…"

"No, I meant on billboards!" Blaine replied, tartly. _And in my dreams_…

"Oh," Kurt let out a relieved sigh, laughing a little, "thank God! I mean, I would have been flattered but the way you said it was a little…weird."

"You've done really well, Kurt. I – I'm really proud of you." Blaine said, sincerely.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, blushing slightly, "things are going well, I suppose."

"I always said they would." Blaine smiled.

"I know, I just never believed you," Kurt admitted, grinning back. "I've missed this," he blurted out.

"Me too," Blaine responded, immediately, giving a huge yawn around the words.

"Go to sleep, Blaine," Kurt instructed, "It's 3 in the morning."

"M'kay. Night, Kurt. Love you." His eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p>A while later, he was vaguely aware of voices, though his subconscious didn't let him drift back into being to answer them.<p>

"Listen, Wes, David, I need you to take him in." That was definitely Kurt.

"Of course, Kurt," ah, Wes, "that's fine…it's been too long anyway. Put him down here."

Blaine felt his body drop slightly onto something soft – a sofa, he would guess. He curled into it, sighing as he felt a hand stroke his hair. A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead and the whisper of words ghosted past his ear. "I love you," Kurt told him.

And then everything returned to black.

* * *

><p>Kurt crawled back into bed at 5, trying to ignore the fact that he had to get up in an hour. He pulled the duvet over his body and rolled over.<p>

"What was it, love?" Nick mumbled, half-asleep. Kurt felt arms wrap around his waist and sighed into the embrace, curling into his boyfriend's chest.

"No one, go back to sleep." Kurt instructed, taking his own advice for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! Next chapter will have HUUUGE KurtBlaine fluff, I promise! :)**

**If you want the next chapter up soon, leave me a review and say so!**

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMUT WARNING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Also, to answer a review – this fic is intended to be 14 chapters long, meaning Kurt and Blaine will be 30 when it's finished. Blimey.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews...oh my God, I'm so bowled over by how amazing you all are! I love you all so much!**

**Chapter seven**

_3__rd__ July 2017_

"Do you, Wesley Eric Montgomery, take Jessica Elizabeth Allen to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jessica Elizabeth Allen, take Wesley Eric Montgomery to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife – you may kiss the bride!"

Applause rung out, reverberating across the hall and off the walls and back to the audience it had come from. Kurt was grinning from ear to ear, clapping like his life depended it.

From the front of the church, Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. He was sure he'd never seen his friend so happy. In that moment, Blaine knew. Tonight was their night.

* * *

><p>"I'd just like to thank you all for coming out here tonight…"<p>

Blaine had never been one for listening to speeches. Instead he busied himself with staring past Wes and at Kurt. The younger man looked like perfection. His hair was coiffed but somehow looked tousled and like he'd put no product in it whatsoever – something that Blaine, knowing Kurt as well as he did, suspected to be untrue.

He was wearing a simple black tux partnered with a white shirt and silver tie. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears, his mouth curved upwards in a smile. His chin was rested on his hand, his arm propped up on the table with his elbow. Blaine noticed, with a spark of delight that he appeared to be alone. There were a few others on his table, but they were all in couples.

Blaine didn't miss the way that Nick – sat at the table across from Blaine – was staring openly at Kurt, his eyes struck with pain. Blaine had yet to work out the story there, but was determined to do so at some point.

Contact between himself and Kurt had dwindled in the past year and phone calls and emails were growing sparse. They'd entered a dormant state of who-calls-who after Kurt had bailed Blaine out of prison and neither had seemed willing to break the silence that had fallen. Blaine was a reformed man and determined to show Kurt how much he'd changed. He'd retrained as a music teacher and was teaching locally at a primary school, he was successful and earning a good wage, he was settled down and responsible, he was…still lost without Kurt. But he was determined to rectify that this evening.

"So, thank you! Have a great time everybody!" Wes finished, raising his glass and smiling when the motion was echoed back at him.

Blaine noticed that Nick was approaching their table and used that as a prime opportunity to leave. He excused himself quickly, smiling at Jeff who was sat next to him.

He walked over to Kurt's table with shaking legs. Dropping into the seat beside him before the younger man could notice his presence; Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, laughing at his look of shock.

"Blaine?" He grinned, throwing his arms around his friend.

"Hey," Blaine replied, smiling into the embrace, "can I talk to you?" He didn't miss that everyone there who didn't know Kurt was gawping at him, obviously recognising him instantly. "In private?" Blaine asked, inclining his head towards the door in the corner of the room that Blaine knew led to the roof.

Kurt just nodded, smiling profusely. He stood and followed behind Blaine.

Once on the roof, Blaine sat on a low wall that indicated where the roof stopped being safe. Kurt followed suit, smoothing his suit to rid it of creases before sitting. The roof was set out like a garden, grass covering the floor and flowers growing along the borders. It was beautiful. _But not as beautiful as Kurt,_ Blaine's subconscious argued.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked, smiling encouragingly.

Of all the things Blaine could have said, he selected the least obvious. "What's going on with you and Nick?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh…we were together for a while – he even asked me to _marry_ him, but…I just couldn't. I wasn't as sure as he was that this was it – that he was the one. Queue messy, loud break up with lots of heartbreak and crying."

Blaine sat back, whistling. "Blimey. You and Nick, huh? I just…wow." He paused. "I – I have some news." He admitted, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Oh God, that's never good," his friend groaned.

Blaine chuckled, reaching in his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "Read it," he instructed, dropping it onto Kurt's lap.

The younger man obliged, opening the envelope with shaking hands, already knowing what it was. "You're getting married," Kurt said, dully, "and you're informing people of this on lavender scented paper?" He scolded, trying to laugh to stop himself crying. "How gay are you, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine had tears in his eyes. It was so much worse that Kurt was trying to be positive about this. Screaming, crying, cursing, he could deal with. But positivity would kill him.

But Kurt hadn't finished reading the invite yet. "Ohmy_God_."

Blaine winced, knowing he'd seen. "I know. I'm sorry. I know. But I just…I couldn't…"

"Jeff? _Jeff_, Blaine? Of all of the people you could chose over me, you select Jeff? _My_ ex?" Kurt accused, voice shaking.

Blaine dropped his head. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt insisted, smiling through his tears, "I – as long as you're happy. A-are you sure about this?"

His answer caught Kurt off-guard. "I was," he admitted, truthfully.

"What changed?" Kurt whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"I came here and saw how beautiful you look." Blaine replied, voice unwavering. Every single word was the truth.

Kurt's breath caught. "And now?"

"I can't stop thinking about how much I want to kiss you," Blaine said, unabashed.

Kurt blanched. "You would realise that as soon as you got engaged." He scolded, laughing slightly.

"Can I?" Blaine asked, suddenly.

"Can you what?"

"Kiss you."

Kurt considered this. "I…I've always been against being the bit on the side, the other woman, whatever you want to call it. I can't believe you've got genuine feelings for Jeff if you want to kiss me so much, therefore I don't believe that your wedding plans are legitimate."

"I love Jeff," Blaine replied, truthfully, "I just don't love him more than I love you."

Kurt nodded. He'd felt exactly the same about Nick. "So why are you marrying him?"

"I…he just sprang the question on me. I'd never even thought about it – not with him, anyway," –_ only with you_ – "but I just thought…I love him. It'd been so long since I'd seen or heard from you that I thought my feelings might have…gone." Blaine admitted, looking at the ground.

"And have they?" Kurt asked.

Blaine finally met his eyes. "Never."

"I've already had too much champagne," Kurt told him, "and so I'm going to blame this time completely on you because I know you're sober."

Blaine just looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Kiss me, Blaine," Kurt breathed, gazing deeply into his eyes.

Blaine leant in, locking his lips to Kurt's and kissing him fiercely. Kurt moaned loudly, pulling himself closer to Blaine and sliding his arms around the older man's neck. After a few minutes, Kurt made himself break the kiss. They sat, breathing heavily, both overcome with the emotions they were feeling.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, "Jeff's never kissed me like that – that…that was amazing."

"Don't say that," Kurt instructed, "because now I want to kiss you again." He admitted.

"So do it."

"I _can't_, Blaine. You're getting married," Kurt reminded him, "and I can't be your bit on the side."

"Please, Kurt," Blaine begged, "let me have you – just for one night. Tomorrow we can go back to being friends and I can repress how much I love you but tonight, I just want you _so_ much."

Kurt gazed at him, morals and wants battling inside of him. "Blaine, I…I don't know."

Blaine clutched his hands, willing him to accept. "I love you, Kurt. I love you more than I can ever describe but we've agreed that we can't be together. Let me have this bit of you. That's all I want. That's enough."

The tears in Kurt's eyes spilled as the moon shone above them. "Okay," Kurt whispered, "okay."

* * *

><p>They'd long since locked the door that connected the roof to the reception hall and now they were lying on the grass, bathed in the moonlight and kissing languidly.<p>

Dress shirts were being removed with a mixture of love and lust and once they were both shirtless, Blaine pulled away slightly to just look at the man in his arms. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Kurt sighed contentedly. "I love you," he said, winding his arms around Blaine's waist.

He smiled. "I love you too," he replied, kissing Kurt again.

This time the heat was up. Movements became hasty with lust and kissing became moaning and the two men couldn't be close enough. Sweaty chests pressed together as trousers slipped down their legs and were discarded on the grass.

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, kissing down the younger man's neck and smiling at the moans Kurt emitted. "I love you so much," Blaine panted, connecting their lips again and rolling his hips down onto Kurt's.

Soon they were both naked, sprawled on the grass and making love slowly, both overwhelmed with everything they were feeling – the love was tangible in the air and it was clear as day in the way they kissed, touched, breathed. Everything was love and all that existed was their love for each other.

* * *

><p>All too soon it was over. Blaine scooped Kurt back into his arms as they lay underneath the stars, gazing up at them in awe. "I love you," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead and smiling against his skin.<p>

"I love you too," Kurt breathed. A pause. "That was so amazing," he admitted, tilting his chin up to look at Blaine.

"I know. The best I've ever had." Blaine agreed, completely truthfully.

"I've never – I've never felt that much."

"Me neither. And as much as I shouldn't say this, I've never regretted anything as little." Blaine replied.

Kurt blushed but met Blaine's eyes defiantly. "I'll never regret falling in love with you, Blaine."

"I'll never love anyone as much as I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, pressing their lips together again. This may only be for tonight but he was going to make every second count.

As their kissing evolved into round two, Kurt resisted the urge to cry. It was so amazing, but it changed everything. Kurt knew that after this, things would never be the same again.

He had yet to decide whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! :)<strong>

**I cried writing this…is that weird?**

**TBC…:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just had to update. :)**

**Chapter eight**

_3__rd__ July 2018_

Blaine whistled on his way back from work. Thankfully the school in which he worked was only 10 minutes away on foot and although he'd had to move a little way out of New York to get the job, it was worth it. He loved every minute of being around children and teaching them everything he knew was far more rewarding than being a recording artist had ever been.

He'd also postponed the wedding. He had to make sure that he was 100% positive before he allowed himself to be wed. The night with Kurt on the roof of Wes' wedding reception had really sent his heart into a spin, leaving with little clear inclination of what he really wanted.

One thing was sure – he was more in love with Kurt than he'd ever been before.

The second thing was that he _had_ to do something about it.

He hadn't decided yet whether that thing was to marry Jeff and repress any leftover feelings for Kurt or whether he needed to go to New York and tell Kurt that he couldn't live without him.

He loved Jeff…he just didn't love him enough.

Jeff had yet to know of his night of passion with Kurt. On the contrary, Blaine hadn't been able to think of anything else. Every time he and Jeff did the deed, it was all Blaine saw and felt and thought about. He couldn't get it out of his head.

Blaine knew he was wrong – he knew it was all wrong but he wanted love so desperately. Kurt had denied him and Jeff was willing to love him unconditionally. Who was he to pass that up?

The years had changed Blaine. A decade ago and he would have never believed he'd have become what he had. As a boy he'd always been a romantic. He believed that love blossomed out of nowhere and struck their victims with as much force as a gunshot. He believed that despite being gay, he'd meet the one and he'd know – he'd instantly know that this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The problem was, he'd met the one and he'd let him go.

Where do you go from there?

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed the door open, surprised to find it unlocked. "Jeff?" He called out; sure his partner had said he was working late that day. He didn't bother raising his voice to a high volume, for he was sure of what Jeff had told him.<p>

He heard a scuffling and muffled squeals, followed by thumping. He felt his gut twist. _Oh, God no…_

He decided against calling again; he was afraid of what he would find. He started to climb the stairs, taking them two at a time but silently to make sure he wouldn't disturb whatever was happening upstairs.

He knew, of course he knew. How could he not know? Jeff was as bad as him.

Standing on the landing, Blaine located the source of the noise instantly. Their bedroom – oh _God_, the bastard! A fit of rage swept over Blaine and carried him to the door and he cracked it open silently before he could stop himself.

There was Jeff, there was no mistaking that. He was in bed – in their bed – straddling another man. They were both very much naked and laughing. Jeff bent his head down to kiss his companion and Blaine made a disgusted noise.

Jeff turned, revealing the identity of his accomplice – oh _God_, it was Nick. Kurt's Nick. The Nick who had once belonged to Kurt. Nick, who was probably only in his bed with his boyfriend to get back at Kurt, who he was still pining over, according to Kurt.

There was no way this was happening.

Jeff clapped a hand over his mouth on seeing Blaine, trying excuse after excuse and crawling away from Nick though it was all lost on Blaine. He just stood, staring. He couldn't believe it.

A wave of nausea swept over him and he ran to the bathroom, emptying his guts into the toilet.

Jeff was by his side a few seconds later, rubbing his back soothingly. Blaine growled, anger overtaking him and he threw a hand behind him to blindly push Jeff away. "Don't touch me," Blaine instructed, voice cold. Jeff knew not to argue.

"What can I do?" He asked, desperately.

"Kurt," Blaine managed to heave out, "Call Kurt, please."

* * *

><p>An hour passed and finally Blaine resurfaced, shakily descending the stairs to the living room, where Nick and Jeff were sat, talking quietly. On his way down, Blaine received a text. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he smiled at the sender.<p>

From: _Kurt_

_I'm here. Do I need to come in and beat the crap out of Jeff or should I sit here and think up brilliant cheer-Blaine-up ideas until you come out?_

To: _Kurt_

_Come in. Door's unlocked. Might need help stringing Jeff up by the balls and pelting him with rocks. I hope you brought your darts._

Blaine glided into the living room, looking stonily at the two occupants. He didn't sit, instead standing in the centre of the room. He wasn't able to say anything. There was nothing to say.

He heard the door open and in a few moments Kurt was by his side. Blaine physically relaxed, putting an arm around Kurt for support as much as his own personal pleasure.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked, seeing the people in the room. "Nick? Jeff? Would _someone_ care to explain?"

"Nick and Jeff," Blaine spat out, "they…I came home and they…"

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt soothed, having pieced together the puzzle for himself. He turned his best bitch-please stare on Jeff. "So, would you care to give your side of the story or can we just call you a cheating twat and be done with it?"

Jeff winced. Kurt felt no remorse. "There's no excuse. I was so – Blaine was getting cold feet and I just wanted to feel wanted again. I…I didn't mean any harm, I just…met Nick and things changed."

Kurt laughed. The sound was cold. "And Nick, you're here because you're in love with Jeff? Regardless of the fact that he's nearly a married man? Did things change when you met him too?"

Nick swallowed. "I…Kurt, you know how I feel – felt, whatever – about you. But Jeff's different. When we were together, it didn't matter that he was married and that I was still broken hearted over you. I just wanted him."

Kurt let out a frustrated breath, trying to hide his discomfort that he and Nick were so similar. "Well," Kurt started with a voice of authority, "I think you're both as bad as each other. Clearly neither wanted each other that much. Blaine…I think this is your time to tell him." Kurt muttered, seeing Jeff's look of confusion.

Blaine nodded. He'd resolved to tell Jeff before discovering that he was also cheating, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. "Jeff…Kurt and I – we…at Wes' wedding…we slept together." Jeff's mouth fell open. Blaine couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. "I think we're even now. Consider this relationship officially over." Blaine looked at Kurt desperately. "Can we go now, please?"

Kurt nodded, leading Blaine by the hand out of the room, pausing only to tell Jeff that they'd be back to pick up Blaine's stuff later in the week.

Kurt packed Blaine into the passenger seat, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead before getting into the seat next to him. No words were spoken, but somewhere on the journey their hands linked together over the gearstick.

Though Blaine was still shocked and reeling from the day's discoveries, he had a feeling that the future would be significantly brighter now.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Short but oh so sweet.**

**And oh so overdue! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter nine**

_3__rd__ July 2019_

The past year had been a blur. A stressful, exhausting blur.

If Kurt thought his career's big break was over, he was incredibly wrong. In the past year he'd been busier than he'd ever been; fashion shows, interviews, he'd even been offered his own TV show.

Which meant that even though for the first time in ages, both he and Blaine had been single, they'd had no time to put a label on what they were. They'd been seeing each other – finally allowed to call their meet-up dates and kissing at the end of them. They'd even slept together a few times and professed their love more times than they could recall.

Though nothing had come of it so far; no development in their relationship into a romantic one. They were still blurring the line between romantic and platonic, but then again they always had.

And Kurt was okay with that. He had Blaine, in some capacity. Although it wasn't as much as he wanted – it would never be enough, it was okay for now.

* * *

><p>He was rushed off his feet.<p>

Everything was going wrong – _everything_. One of the models was missing, a heel had broken, a dress had been ripped and Kurt had just about had it. He was freaking out; the fashion show was due to start in half an hour and nothing was ready. The way things were going, _he'_d have to walk down the catwalk.

Not that he'd particularly mind that, come to think of it.

One of the models suddenly emerged and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my God, where were you?" He near-shrieked within exasperation.

"I got locked in the toilet," Brittany admitted, blushing. Clad in only her lacy underwear, she took the dress from Kurt, slipping it over her shoulders.

"For God's sake Brittany, I've known you since high school and you still haven't learnt how to unlock the bathroom door!" Kurt scolded, though he couldn't help but smile. "Now work that dress, girl! Places, everyone!"

* * *

><p>Blaine was wandering the streets of New York, so engrossed in his thoughts he kept bumping into strangers but he didn't care. His mind was fixated on one thing and one thing only – Kurt.<p>

They'd fallen into a state of friends/fuck-buddies-who-happened-to-be-in-love. Kurt had been snowed under at work and whilst Blaine had had his heart set on wooing the younger man and entering them into a romance the proper way, he hadn't been given the chance. Every dinner date he arranged, Kurt would normally have to cancel due to work commitments. Blaine was happy for him; he was ecstatic that Kurt's talents were finally being recognised but it came at such an inconvenient time.

Take tonight, for instance. He'd arranged to have dinner with Kurt at his favourite restaurant. Tonight would have been the night he would officially asked Kurt to be with him – romantically, that was. But Kurt had been rushed off to a fashion show.

Blaine understood completely, he just wished things were different.

He realised that the right time with Kurt wasn't just going to come. He'd been given far too many opportunities in the past and blown them all so his luck was probably up. So, if Blaine wanted to find the right time, he was going to have to go look for it.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, that dress is on <em>upside down<em>! What were you thinking?" Kurt shrieked, wrenching it off of the lithe girl and repositioning it appropriately on her body.

"But I liked it better the other way," Brittany moaned, tugging at it.

"Don't you _dare _touch it. It's a masterpiece and you are lucky enough to wear it. It looks amazing. Now get out of here and onto that runway!" Kurt instructed, giving her a push through the curtains and onto the catwalk.

He watched from backstage, grinning and clapping his hands together as the male and female models glided down the runway, showcasing his clothes beautifully. The sound of footsteps behind him made him turn, finding himself face to face with Blaine.

For a few minutes they just stood and stared at each other. Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's cheek, fingers caressing his high cheekbones delicately. Kurt tilted his head into the touch, letting his eyelids flutter. Blaine smiled.

That was until the models clattered in off of the runway, yelling about costume changes and walks and poses and generally causing chaos. Except for Brittany, that was. She edged towards Kurt and Blaine, pulling on Kurt's sleeve but looking at Blaine the whole time.

"Kurt," she whispered, "who's the pretty hobbit? I want one." She told him, eyeing Blaine up and down.

"Sorry, Brittany, you're gunna have to find your own pretty hobbit," Kurt replied, eyes never leaving Blaine's, smiling slightly at the nickname.

Brittany stalked away, mumbling under her breath. Kurt tilted his head to one side, still gazing at the man in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, voice soft. Then he paused. "Oh my God, what am I doing? I'm in the middle of a fashion show here!" He snapped out of his reverie, pulling away from Blaine and rushing towards his models, shoving pieces of clothing at them.

Blaine followed, undeterred. "Kurt, wait, I need to talk to you!"

Kurt didn't turn round to look at him, fussing with the models instead, trying to get a t-shirt to sit just so on a male's torso. He growled in frustration, throwing a retort at Blaine over his shoulder. "Okay, talk!"

"I – Kurt, this kind of needs to be private," Blaine admitted, blanching.

"So you come to a fashion show with thousands of people? Come on, Blaine; if it was that important that you needed to come down here then say it!" Kurt instructed, his back still to Blaine.

The older man closed his eyes, trying to pluck up the courage. _Remember – make the right time, don't wait for it because it'll never come…_ "I love you."

Kurt turned, smiling brightly at him. "I know, I love you too," he said, before turning his back on Blaine again.

"No, I really love you." Oh God, this had sounded so much more romantic in his head…

"I know, Blaine," Kurt told him, without turning around.

"Kurt, look at me!" Blaine instructed, pulling Kurt's arm around so that they were face to face. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I know that in the past we've put it off because life's gotten in the way but there's nothing stopping us now."

Kurt's eyes were welling with tears and his breath was caught in his throat. "Oh God, Blaine, of all the times you could have told me, you pick at a fashion show. You're making my cry in front of all my models." He sniffed, delicately. "You have the worst timing of anyone I know."

Blaine chuckled, voice shaking with unshed tears. "You still love me though, right?"

Kurt nodded defiantly. "Always."

The tears fell this time, but Blaine barely noticed as he craned his neck up to press his lips to Kurt. The younger man melted into the kiss, pulling Blaine into his arms and kissing him deeply. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away, keeping their faces close but looking at Blaine questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's hair softly.

"This time it's for keeps, yeah?" Kurt asked, timidly.

"Always," Blaine promised, kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…:)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I was just wondering, do you guys want smut in this story? I'm more than happy to introduce some smut, I'm fine writing it, but I only want to publish it if you want it! So, please, let me know :)**

**Also, I just want to say thank you to all the people who have been complimenting my work on twitter! I've got twitter so if you're a reader of this story and have twitter, add me! My username is captainally :)**

**I'm so sorry about this; it's been nearly a week! Eek.**

**Also, we're almost at 100 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH.**

**I'll shut up now, promise. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten<strong>

_3__rd__ July 2020_

New York had never looked so beautiful.

Lights shone brighter, people laughed louder, rain fell lighter. Everything was happier, lighter, larger.

Kurt Hummel had never been so happy.

He had everything – fame, fortune…but all of that was useless without Blaine. But now he could finally call the older man his own, Kurt really did have everything he'd ever wanted.

The past year had been incredible. Surreal, but incredible. Kurt kept expecting to wake up and realise that everything was a dream. He lived by the ethos that if this was a dream, he was going to make sure he made the most of it.

He and Blaine had been acting like teenagers. They were crazy, grossly, stupidly in love and determined to show everyone who wanted to know. Blaine had given Kurt a new lease of life; his fashion designs had gotten wilder and better and so much more successful. He was teetering on being a millionaire and Blaine wasn't doing badly either; he was now independently releasing his own music. Every song was beautifully written, complimented by of one of the many billions of instruments that Blaine could play.

They were perfect; everything was perfect.

Nothing could bring them down.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? I'm home!" Kurt called, shutting the door to their apartment behind him.<p>

Blaine emerged from the bedroom, cordless phone against his ear. He waved at Kurt quickly, smiling before his expression turned curious, listening to whatever was being said on the phone.

"Really? I mean – are you sure? Dad…it's been years."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and Blaine's own settled on him, knowing this was his doing. Kurt had been so desperate to get Blaine back in contact with his parents; he was pining for them, even though the older man didn't even realise it himself. Kurt had left them various messages, claiming that they must have heard of Blaine by now; he was incredibly successful as an acclaimed musician. He'd also mentioned that they might be interested to know that _No Home_ was written about them. He'd urged them to listen to the song, claiming that it was not only beautiful but heart breaking – especially when you realised the subject of the song.

Mr Anderson was still talking down the phone to Blaine. "Okay, Dad…I – I mean, sure. Yeah. See you soon. I – I love you too." Blaine put the phone down, gawping at Kurt.

The younger man shifted on the spot, looking incredibly guilty. "I'm so sorry," Kurt blurted out, "I know I shouldn't have meddled and you'll probably hate me for it, but I had to try – they're your parents, Blaine, and I know how much it kills you every time you see me and my dad together. I know you think I don't see, but I do and I just can't stand it. I just…I had to try," Kurt repeated desperately, praying Blaine would understand.

He needn't have worried. Blaine quickly closed the gap between them, throwing his arms around his partner. "Thank you so much," Blaine breathed, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

The younger man melted into the kiss, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling them closer together.

"I can't believe you did that for me," Blaine murmured, pressing gentle kisses against Kurt's neck.

"I'd do anything for you, Blaine," Kurt replied, sincerely.

Blaine brought his eyes up to meet Kurt's again. "You're so amazing," he breathed. Staring at the man in front of him, Blaine couldn't believe his luck. Kurt had waited for him. They were finally together and everything was just perfect.

"No more so than you," Kurt reminded him, smiling sweetly. "So, what did your parents say?" He asked, pulling away from Blaine and settling his bag on the kitchen counter.

"Not so fast!" Blaine growled, chasing after Kurt and winding his arms around the younger man's waist again. He clung on like a child, not seeing Kurt's raised eyebrow and eye-roll.

"Honey, are you gunna let go so we can talk like adults?"

"No," Blaine replied, pressing his face into the smooth skin between Kurt's shoulder blades, "don't wan' be an adult." His voice came out muffled and Kurt had to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, so you wanna be a child?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, that means I can withhold having sex with you for at least a month – I don't want to be put in jail for paedophilia!" Kurt replied in a sing-song voice, smirking.

Blaine let go instantly. "No!" He cried, indignantly. "I don't mean in that respect! Besides, you totally couldn't last that long."

Kurt scoffed. "Oh, sure. Try me."

"On second thoughts, maybe not. Being an adult's fine." Blaine reconsidered, smiling at Kurt brightly.

"I thought so," Kurt replied, laughing.

"Remember, we're going out tonight!" Blaine reminded him, voice trickling out from the bedroom, into which he'd just disappeared.

Kurt groaned. "Do we have to?" He appreciated the gesture; Blaine was growing more romantic with every passing day and Kurt was touched but work was getting on top of him at the moment. "I'm exhausted."

Blaine was stood by the dresser, a drawer open. In his hand, he clutched the small black box that had been plaguing him for weeks. He flipped it open, caressing the delicate ring with his thumb. "Yeah, Kurt," he called back; pressing the ring that he knew had belonged to Kurt's mother to his lips lightly, "we have to."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we're in Westerville."<p>

"I know, Kurt."

"And we're at Dalton."

"I know, Kurt."

"We're here. Why are we here?"

"Trust me," Blaine whispered in his ear, whipping past Kurt and running into the deserted building. Kurt followed close behind, though he was quick to loose Blaine in the winding corridors. Retracing his footsteps of so many years ago, Kurt found himself drawn to the choir room. Looking around the oh-so-familiar room, he was surprised to see Blaine sitting on a stool in the centre of the room.

"Blaine," Kurt said, voice wavering with nostalgia, "what are you doing?"

"In this room, I saw you for the first time. This room made me who I was. Over the years I've changed – in some good ways, and in some bad. This was the first place I realised you were beautiful. That part of me hasn't changed." Blaine replied, rising from the stool to sit by the piano, resting his fingers on the keys. "This is where I discovered music, and you may think I've lost it – and for a while I thought I did too. But you make me want to sing again. There are so many words to describe you, Kurt. I'm starting to find that songs are the only way." Blaine told him, smiling gently up at the younger man.

"I never want you to forget how much you mean to me," Blaine whispered, "and I really hope you remember this song."

Blaine started to play and Kurt remembered instantly. Those first few bars were unforgettable and Blaine was playing with such precision that it was heart breaking. His mouth opened and Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Blaine's voice always left him speechless.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me, I was a wreck,_

_But things were kind of heavy; you brought me to life,_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine."_

Everything in the room stood still. Kurt had crossed the room to stand behind Blaine and he watched, transfixed. He was so overcome with his love for Blaine and contentment that all he could do was watch.

"_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets; just love,_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

Kurt was transported back to that beautiful day in autumn when he first heard Blaine sing this song. The older boy had been showing a new boy around and Kurt had followed them. Blaine had performed this song in the middle of the halls, effectively introducing the new boy to the Warblers. Kurt had prayed with every bar that he sung as the backing-vocals that Blaine would one day play this song to him. His final dream was coming true.

"_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach,_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece,_

_I'm complete._

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets; just love,_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Gunna get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Kurt's heart was all ready to burst. Blaine belted out the last few runs of the chorus effortlessly as Kurt cried silent tears.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Gunna get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Blaine's voice stopped and he turned to look up at Kurt. On seeing that he was crying, Kurt was immediately pulled into his boyfriend's arms.

"Babe, what is it?" Blaine asked, soothingly.

"I – I, just, I…" Kurt struggled, hiccupping as he tried to speak, "I just love you so much," he cried, clutching Blaine tighter.

Blaine chuckled slightly, replying, "I love you too, Kurt. But please, don't cry. The night's only just starting…"

* * *

><p>"Blaine, this is an alleyway." Kurt said, sceptically, looking down the street that marked his and Blaine's first kiss.<p>

"Yes, Kurt, I am aware." Blaine waited, but Kurt remained silent. "Do you remember _which_ alleyway?" He prompted.

"Nope. No clue. No physical or emotional attachment to this alleyway in the slightest." Seeing the look on Blaine's face, Kurt laughed. "Of course I do, Blaine!"

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief. "Care for a repeat performance?"

Kurt gave him a sideways look. "Why are you being so romantic? I mean, I appreciate it, I love it. But why? Why now? Why here?"

Blaine tried to keep his cool. "Like I said before, _trust me_." With that, he pulled Kurt down the alleyway, pushing him against the wall and kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned into the kiss, clutching at Blaine desperately so that their bodies were flush against one another.

Blaine pulled away after a few minutes, though with difficulty. "Wait," he panted, cursing Kurt's unfair ability to reduce him to a puddle of mush in a matter of seconds. "We have other places to go to – we can't."

Kurt nodded, managing to look incredibly innocent for someone who'd just had his tongue shoved down Blaine's throat. "Okay," he replied, pushing off of the wall and skipping down the alleyway out into daylight.

Blaine just stared after him, dumbstruck and trying to hide his growing erection.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. You need to tell me what's going on right now. We're at my old apartment." Kurt instructed, folding his arms across his chest and turning to face Blaine, one eyebrow raised.

"Kurt, you need to learn to trust me!" Blaine told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the deserted building. "It's been empty for years, I thought we should revisit it," he explained as they pushed the door to Kurt's apartment open.

Dust flew up and they both coughed. Once they had regained the ability to breathe, they ventured into the poky flat. Blaine flipped a few lights on and tugged them through to the room that used to be Kurt's bedroom. Both sets of eyes fell on the bed where they spent their first night together.

"You better not be planning on a repeat performance here, that bed is _filthy_," Kurt stated, looking at it with distain.

Blaine chuckled softly. "Yeah, but I fell asleep before anything could happen."

"Lightweight," Kurt muttered under his breath, giving his boyfriend a playful nudge.

"I love you," Blaine reminded him, voice not venturing above a whisper.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, smiling lazily. "Now are you going to tell me why we're here?"

"I need you to close your eyes real quick," Blaine told him, dipping his fingers into his pocket and rubbing his thumb across the small box.

Kurt obliged, letting out a breath into the misty air. Blaine slid down onto one knee silently, pulling the box from his pocket. "Okay, open them," he instructed.

Kurt did so, turning his head to look down at Blaine. When he saw his stance, he gasped. "Oh my God, _Blaine_…"

"Kurt, I love you so much. We were apart for far too long and I know that I could never bear to lose you again. So I'm asking one more thing from you. Never leave me. Seal our relationship with marriage because for me, this is forever. This is all I'll ever want and I want to make it official. I want to hold hands with you walking down the street with a wedding ring on and make old guys sneer at us. I want that because I have you. Why shouldn't I show you off? I once heard that if you're with someone who's too good for you, marry them. Kurt, you're a million times more than I ever hoped for. I want to make you mine permanently. Please say yes." Blaine pleaded, opening the box to reveal the ring to Kurt.

Kurt sucked in a breath, though he was smiling. "Oh, Blaine, is that…"

"Your mothers," Blaine finished for him, "yeah, it is. I – I wanted it to be special and perfect be –" he paused, struggling to get the words out, "because you're perfect." He was painfully aware of the fact that Kurt hadn't answered his question yet.

"Blaine, it's beyond perfect. Of course it's perfect; it's you." Kurt told him, voice wavering with unshed tears.

"Y-you still haven't answered," Blaine reminded him, looking up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

Kurt dropped to his knees in front of Blaine, cupping the older man's face between his hands and kissing him gently. Pulling away, he said, "Did you ever doubt that it would be a yes? It's a yes; of course it's a yes." Kurt told him, grinning and chuckling breathlessly as Blaine slipped the engagement ring onto Kurt's finger.

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much," he vowed, pouring every ounce of sincerity into his voice he could muster.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, barely able to form words through his huge smile, "forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Eeep! :)<strong>

**TBC…:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**I have an incredible fic recommendation – the Sidhe, by Chazzam. Oh my God. It's the most beautiful, heart-wrenching, life-changing fic I have ever read. Having never really gotten into Dalton by CP Coulter, this was my Dalton – the one Klaine fic that is just epic.**

**Her writing is stunning, the storyline is flawless and Kurt and Blaine…well, they've always been beautiful, but the way she's depicted them is just…wow. Read it, please**_** please**_** read it. It's fantasy, which is different and strange for me because I've never been into that kind of thing. But please try it. You won't regret it, I swear. I've already read it 3 times and have yet to be bored of it.**

**P.S. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW CIVIL UNIONS WORK. Unfortunately I have never been to one so I don't know how they go or anything. So I kinda skipped it…sorry!**

**ALSO THERE'S SMUT. SKIP THE END IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven<strong>

_3__rd__ July 2021_

"Kurt! Kurt, Mr Hummel! Over here – do you wish to make a public announcement on your wedding day?"

"What's the story on you and Mr Anderson? Do you wish to comment on the rumours circulating that you two are high school sweethearts?"

Rachel Berry pushed him aside, stepping in front of the reporters. "I know that you scummy, lower-class, glorified photographers just want to question Kurt for having the most revolutionary wedding of all time," she shot a grin at Kurt, who had his head in his hands, "but he needs a little bit of privacy, on today of all days. It's his _wedding_ day to the most perfect – if vertically challenged –"

"Hypocrite," Kurt coughed, shrugging when Rachel turned her glare on him.

"Man in the whole of New York," Rachel continued, undeterred, "and he deserves it to be the best day of his life. And it will be. So as his maid of honour, I demand that you all keep your grime-covered noses out if it. Because you all know who I am and how highly I am regarded by people in positions of power. I _can_ and _will _end you."

Kurt smiled as the paparazzi backed away. Being friends with Rachel had its perks.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you're not allowed to call me. We're getting married in 4 hours." Kurt said into the receiver.<p>

"I know, I know," Blaine sighed, "I'm just freaking out a little bit."

Kurt's heart stopped. "Second thoughts? Cold feet? Regrets? Doubts? I swear Blaine, if you stand me up –"

"_No_! Kurt! Don't be ridiculous," Blaine urged, "none of the above, I swear. I've waited my whole life for this. I'm just nervous. I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't," Kurt promised, "you love me, right?"

"More than anything," Blaine vowed.

Kurt smiled. "Then everything will be fine. I swear. Personally, I can't wait. But that might just be because I wanna put on that suit so badly – it took me months to put together!"

Blaine laughed. "You'll look beautiful, no matter what. I'll see you at the altar. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said, hanging up. He smiled at Rachel. "Right, let's do this!"

* * *

><p>The service was arranged for the evening, just as dusk fell over the summer horizon. It was a late service, but the timing had to be perfect for the sunset. The ceremony was going to be outdoors, along a secluded lake side on the outskirts of New York.<p>

It was a small affair, with only their most treasured friends and family. Amazingly, Blaine's parents were going to be there, alongside the Warblers, New Directions and Kurt's parents. A few of Kurt's close work friends were going to be there, and a couple of Blaine's industry friends. Keeping the paparazzi out of their hair was near-impossible but somehow they had managed it. Thankfully, as planned, it was a completely personal and intimate affair.

And it was going to be completely perfect.

"This is going to be completely perfect!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands as her eyes scanned over the beautiful array of chairs and curtains and fairy lights.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Kurt replied, slinging an arm around her shoulder and smiling.

"You look amazing, Kurt," Rachel said, throwing her arms around him in a proper hug. And it was true. The theme of the wedding was navy and white, and so Kurt had opted for the former. The navy blue suit clung to every _pore_, making his already perfect figure look flawless. The colour accented his porcelain skin perfectly; he was glowing.

His colour choice had meant that Blaine would be wearing cream and look breath taking, so he had to make an effort. Kurt's hair was loosely quiffed and his years of moisturising meant that his skin was flawless. His figure had bulked out with muscle a little over the past few years, but he was still slight with a skinny build.

"Thanks, Rachel, so do you," Kurt beamed. This was also true. The bridesmaids – Rachel, Mercedes, Amanda – Kurt's personal assistant and appointed BFF – and Blaine's best friend from work – had been selected to wear either navy or cream and Rachel had been given the latter. Like it would Blaine, it complimented Rachel's tanned skin perfectly. Her long dark hair had been kept down and curled loosely with a cream flower clasped behind her ear.

"We're an unfairly attractive couple," Rachel agreed, linking her arm through his, "why aren't we the ones getting married?"

"Well, I'm gay and you're already married." Kurt reminded her, pointedly.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Rachel grinned up at him. "You look really happy," she commented after a few moments of silence.

"I am, Rachel," Kurt told her, "I so am. Everyone said I was so crazy for waiting for him but _this_ is why I waited. Because this makes all of the pain worth it. The happiness that I'm feeling now doesn't compare to the hurt I felt when Blaine rejected me – _this _is everything I waited for and God, I'm glad I did. I never thought I'd have this but I don't – I have more. So much more."

Rachel listened to him with tears in her eyes. She'd never really had much cause to be jealous of Kurt – of course his talent was incredible but so was hers; everything he had, she'd been able to match. But not this. _This_, everything that Kurt had, was so beyond Rachel's wildest stretch of imagination.

But she couldn't be jealous. Kurt deserved this so much and the life he'd built with Blaine was entirely his own and he deserved to enjoy every second of it.

She hugged him again, longer this time. "I'm so proud of you," she told him.

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Blaine fidgeted as he waited by the altar. What if Kurt didn't show? What if he'd decided that he'd already waited long enough for Blaine and actually, he didn't need Blaine as much as he needed Kurt?<p>

The idea was unthinkable but he couldn't shake the notion. What if this is all a dream? What if I wake up and none of this is real?

But it _was_ real, he knew that. But he was rout with nerves, so shaken with all of the 'what if's...' that he had almost made himself physically sick. But the music was playing, the guests were seated and the wedding officiator was stood not three foot away from him. Nothing was going to go wrong. Everything was perfect.

Behind him, he heard the guests rise from their seats, a clear indicator that the bride – rather, the second groom – was entering. Craning his head to look over his shoulder, Blaine watched.

Amanda was the first to descend the aisle, her cream dress clinging to her slim figure perfectly. Mercedes followed in a navy masterpiece, grinning broadly as she winked at Blaine, giving him a discreet thumbs up. Blaine let go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Rachel approached, smiling.

And then there was Kurt. Flawless, incredible, amazing, beautiful, _perfect_ Kurt descending the aisle with such effortless grace and style that Blaine was struck dumb.

He'd seen Kurt look beautiful before – every day, in fact – but today he looked flawless. His navy suit looked incredible and clung to him effortlessly, making every movement look liquid and graceful. His hair was coiffed to perfection, though Blaine couldn't focus on anything other than the soft, alluring smile Kurt was giving him, making Blaine want to sprint up the aisle and take the beautiful man in his arms, declaring him as his own without the help of any officiator.

But instead he stood, basking in the glory of love and his ability to choose a life partner. _Thank God he's mine_.

All too soon but never soon enough, Kurt was stood by his side, his smile breaking into a grin. Blaine resisted the urge to chuckle and instead turned to face the officiator, reaching out his hand to intertwine his fingers with Kurt's, watching the blush creep onto his partner's face as he did so.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union of two people deeply in love…"

* * *

><p>As their glasses clinked, champagne jumped over the edge and into their laps slightly, but both men were too blind with love and lust and happiness that they simply refused to care.<p>

Kurt sighed contentedly, dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder as he took a sip of champagne. "I'm so…I just…" He tried to find the words to communicate how he was feeling, but quickly discovered that there were none.

"I love you so much," Blaine filled in for him, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt's eyes were closed; he was so engulfed in what he was feeling but they shot open when Blaine groaned loudly. "What is it?" He asked, sitting up straight.

"Your dad's speech is about to start," Blaine moaned, his head in his hands, "he's going to rip me to shreds. I know I deserve it and all, but…"

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, relax," he urged, "it'll be fine. I'm sure. I think. No, I'm sure. Honestly."

"Oh yeah, that was so reassuring, Kurt," Blaine replied, jokingly. But his insides were in knots as Burt stood from his table. Their dinner was being held in a small converted barn a few paces from where the wedding was held.

Everyone fell silent as Burt Hummel cleared his throat. "Well, needless to say I've got a few things to say about this wedding." His eyes met Blaine's, whose blood ran cold. "Blaine. Where do I start? I mean, no one ever knew if you were gunna come through. We all hoped, sure," a murmur of agreement sounded, "but you just…I don't know. The two of you seemed to keep missing each other."

Burt chuckled slightly with his next sentence. "From the second Kurt came home that afternoon, going on and _on_ about this Blaine Anderson, I knew that the next few years weren't going to be easy. Everyone in the room has had their fair share of unrequited love and I was worried it was Kurt's turn. But I had hope," Burt confessed, sounding heartfelt, "I had so much hope for Kurt because he said you weren't like the others, that you were special."

Kurt was under the table by this point, his embarrassment proving too great.

Blaine, on the other hand, was somewhere between intrigued and ashamed of himself. Because he knew he had failed both Kurt and Burt in the past and he had no greater regret.

"And when I met you _finally_, after all that time – Kurt hadn't told me that he hadn't even spoken to you yet, and yet he seemed sure of his love for you –" a chuckle rang out, and a loud groan of embarrassment could be heard from under the table. "I knew that you were special too. I mean, why else wouldn't Kurt shut up about you? I'm fairly sure after a year of him gassing about you every three seconds; I knew your entire life story, Blaine." Burt told him, smiling slightly. "But I still had so much more to learn.

"And now I can. As your father. I mean, your second father. But I want you to know, Blaine, that I don't hold your years of obliviousness against you. True love takes time, right? And I'm 100% sure that's what you guys have. You guys know that the world's against you but I'm fairly sure you also know that every person here today will always support you. Myself included.

"And Kurt? You can come out now, I'm done embarrassing you." Kurt crawled out from underneath the table, his hair sticking up adorably and his suit slightly out of place. He slid back into his seat beside Blaine, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to regain composure.

"But I only ever wanted what was best for you. It took me a long time to see that Blaine _was_ best for you. You've spent the last 10 years trying to convince me and I finally believe you. You two have what you read about in books – a love that's so deep, it's blinding. I mean, it's sickening to just be in a room with you two when you're getting all loved up. In a good way. I mean, it's sickening as Kurt's dad. But nice for you two, I suppose. Anyway, moving on.

"I'm so happy for you both. You're so lucky. There'll be people who'll sneer and make comments but they can't touch you guys or what you have because it's so beyond them. Remember that, please.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I know you'll have it." Burt finished, sitting back down at his table and smiling at the applause that broke out around him, namely from Kurt and Blaine.

And then, surprisingly, Nick Anderson stood up. "I know this isn't scheduled or anything, but I'd like to say a few words, if that's okay?" He asked Kurt and Blaine, who both nodded emphatically, struck dumb.

"I haven't always been the most supportive of parents. And, er, hearing Burt say those beautiful things made me realise that Blaine, I've treated you really unfairly. I thought that it was so easy for you to pick and choose a lifestyle that suited you, despite how much your mother and I disapproved. I almost thought it was a rebellion. But now I know it's a fundamental part of who you are and I'm _so_ proud of who you are.

"Being a dedicated Christian, I've always considering being gay a choice and those who are homosexual it just chose wrong. But I was so wrong and I'm so sorry. To both of you.

"But I have to thank you as well. Especially you, Kurt." Kurt, mid-drink, almost choked. "I'm not stupid. I know my son's love life has been more than a little reckless. But you've grounded him and I can't thank you enough. You've made him happier than I've ever seen him and though it's traditional for a father to threaten their child's boyfriend, I don't have that worry with you. Because the way you and Blaine look at each other, it's like you're soul mates. And I think you are.

"So, thank you, both of you. Kurt, you gave me my son back and Blaine, thank you for coming back. I promise to be the best father I can from now on – to both of you."

He sat back down, the applause ringing out again.

"You know," Kurt whispered, leaning across and talking right into the shell of Blaine's ear, "I think falling in love with you might have been the best thing I've ever done."

He couldn't continue because in an instant Blaine's lips were on his and nothing else in the world mattered.

* * *

><p>They were staying in a hotel over night before their early start in the morning which would begin their honeymoon. Kurt had no idea that Blaine had planned a month-long trip, including every destination that Kurt had ever talked about wanting to visit.<p>

Their hotel was a stone's throw from the dinner and reception hall and they walked there together, hand in hand, failing to notice that their wedding photographer was still taking pictures of them as they walked in the moonlight.

"God, I…Blaine, I just…there aren't even _words_," Kurt admitted, looking at his husband – _husband!_ – bask in the moonlight and feeling his heart jump up and down in his chest.

"I know. But we don't need them, Kurt. We don't need anything but each other." Blaine told him, smiling as he reached up to kiss Kurt, who was – he had to keep reminding himself – his_ husband_. The thought alone made him giddy.

Thank God he had his whole life to get used to it.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to get to their hotel room. An evening full of love quickly turned into a night of passion and lust and want and that might have been what led them to this point – Kurt pushed against their closed hotel room door, legs around Blaine's waist, the two kissing passionately.<p>

"I thought they said sex dwindled after marriage," Kurt panted as Blaine pulled away from his lips to kiss a hot, wet trail down his neck, "but I've never wanted you more."

"You've got me, baby," Blaine whispered against the soft skin of Kurt's collarbone, "you've always got me," he continued, sucking on the junction of his husband's neck and smiling at the moan this drew from Kurt.

He pushed away from the door, Kurt's legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. Blaine walked them backwards towards the bed, pushing Kurt onto it and dropping himself over Kurt, every millimetre of their body touching.

Their suit jackets had already been discarded and they both took a minute to just look at each other, both flustered and panting. Blaine ran his fingers across Kurt's cheekbone, smiling at him gently. "You're so beautiful," he said, truthfully, "and I'm so glad you're mine."

"I'm yours," Kurt repeated, voice barely creeping above a whisper.

Blaine ducked his head, making to kiss Kurt but missing his mouth by inches and kissing his throat instead, sucking on his Adam's apple slightly. "Say it again," he instructed, fingers working on the buttons of Kurt's dress shirt.

"I'm yours," Kurt said again, this time slightly louder and punctuated by a moan as Blaine's mouth found his chest. As good as it felt, he didn't want to be the recipient the whole time. Mustering all of his strength, he flipped them over, pinning Blaine onto the bed as he made quick work of Blaine's shirt, dropping it onto the floor in one, fluid motion.

He kissed Blaine languidly, cupping him through his suit trousers and smiling as Blaine moaned loudly.

"Kurt," he gasped, "Kurt, please."

He grinned, loving how much Blaine wanted him. Before Blaine could even blink, Kurt's hand was inside his pants and pumping him. He watched as Blaine fell apart in front of his very eyes, whining and mewling and begging Kurt not to stop, never to stop.

Trousers were quickly removed and their boxers followed suit, landing in a crumpled mess on the floor. Kurt raked his eyes up and down Blaine's body, smiling to himself. "You're gorgeous," Kurt told him, kissing every part of his chest in reach.

"I love how you make me feel," Blaine sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him fiercely. Kurt's own arms wrapped around his husband's torso, pulling their groins together. Kurt ground into Blaine, eliciting guttural moans – whose, they were unsure and the knowledge seemed irrelevant.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, "Blaine, I want you so much."

Blaine growled, pulling Kurt's body flush against his. "How do you want me, baby?"

"I want to be inside you, Blaine," Kurt told him, unabashed.

Blaine smiled, kissing his husband once more before spreading his legs and scrambling onto Kurt's lap. "You can have me any way you want me, baby."

Kurt fingers reached round to cup Blaine's ass, the tip of his finger rubbing against his entrance slightly, releasing a moan from Blaine. "Please, Kurt, please," he whispered, dropping his head onto Kurt's shoulder and wrapping his legs around his husband's waist tightly.

Kurt fished for the lube that he'd kept in his trouser pocket, locating it after a few seconds and slicking his fingers with it. He reached Blaine's entrance again and teased it slightly before delving his fingers right inside, making his husband gasp. In a practised few seconds, Kurt found his prostate and in a few more seconds, Blaine was writhing and gasping and pleading. "Please, Kurt, I want you so much," Blaine muttered, pressing open mouthed kisses on Kurt's neck and shoulder.

"I know, baby, I know," Kurt replied, stretching Blaine slightly to make sure he was ready before removing his fingers to slick himself up. In one, liquid motion, he entered Blaine, filling him right up and gasping at the sensation that never ceased to amaze him. It felt perfect.

It only took Blaine a few seconds to adjust before he was begging Kurt for more, who in turn began to move, thrusting into Blaine and moaning when Blaine's hips snapped down to meet his every thrust. He knew he was close; he wanted it to last but everything was just so perfect that he couldn't stop himself.

They continued to kiss as they made love, only interrupted by the need to profess their love every couple of seconds.

It didn't take long before they were both stuttering their words out.

"Blaine, I – I'm c-close,"

"M-me too, baby, _oh God_, me t-too,"

"I l-love you _so _much,"

"I love y-you too, Kurt,"

And in a matter of seconds, they came together, cursing and clutching at each other and screaming as they rode out their orgasms.

They collapsed back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, smiling to themselves. "That was amazing," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's sweaty forehead.

"That it was," Kurt agreed, kissing Blaine's neck softly.

"…And I'm totally up for round two."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too awful!<strong>

**TBC… **


	12. Chapter 12

**114 reviews? Man, I love you guys!**

**Oh Jesus, you guys are gunna hate me for this…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve<strong>

**3****rd**** July 2022**

Being married to Blaine was indescribable.

Kurt wished there was an adequate adjective but there was none. It was amazing, perfect, brilliant, incredible…but none of those words seemed good enough.

The only problem was, Kurt didn't have a huge amount of time to enjoy it. For example, now. He could never sleep when he knew he'd have to get up in a matter of hours. It was currently 3:37am and the alarm would go off at 4:30, signalling that he had to get up to go on yet another business trip. Luckily, this one was only a few states away and within driving distance. His hatred of planes still hadn't dispersed.

Kurt sighed and rolled over, turning to face Blaine. He was surprised to find that his husband had one eye open and was looking at him sceptically. Well, as sceptically as you could through one eye.

Blaine reached out an arm to loop around Kurt's waist and pull him closer. Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, smiling against the skin.

"Don't wan' you to go," Blaine mumbled, sleepily.

Kurt sighed again, sliding his own arms around Blaine's middle. "I have to, hun. I'll be back in a few days, though. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"That's a lie. I think I might notice when I try to have sex with the mattress and realise it's not you." Blaine replied, eliciting a snort of laughter from Kurt. "And when I wake up in the morning and the most beautiful man in the whole world isn't lying next to me," he continued, letting out a mournful sigh.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt's voice wavered, "you know saying stuff like that makes it all the more difficult for me to go."

"Then don't," Blaine whined, pulling his husband closer.

"I have to, baby," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's neck tenderly and smiling when the older man moaned slightly.

"How long do we have?" Blaine asked, his eyes falling closed.

"Just under an hour," Kurt replied softly against the skin of Blaine's neck.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Blaine's eyes shot open. "Why didn't you wake me sooner? Why are we talking?"

Kurt giggled as Blaine smothered his mouth with a passionate kiss. He cupped the back of his husband's head, pulling him closer and smiling when Blaine's path continued down Kurt's neck and onto his bare chest. They both slept naked and Kurt was increasingly more grateful for this when he felt Blaine's body press against his.

"Mmm, Blaine," he moaned, ducking his head to capture Blaine's lips again. He pressed the older man back against the pillows and moved to straddle him, pressing their half-hard erections together deliciously.

"Oh _God_, Kurt," Blaine whined, pulling him down and reconnecting their lips. He let his fingers fall to tracing patterns down Kurt's back, clutching desperately at the porcelain skin when Kurt began to suck on his neck. He moaned again, moving his fingers down to rub against Kurt's entrance and this time, it was Kurt who moaned.

"Blaine, I want you so much," Kurt whispered into the shell of Blaine's ear, sucking on his lobe gently.

Blaine gasped, blindly reaching for the lube they kept on their bedside table. He found it quickly and wasted no time in slicking his fingers with it and pushing them inside of Kurt, who moaned deeply, all of the noises going straight to Blaine's cock.

"I love you so much," Blaine murmured against the skin of Kurt's shoulder before biting down on it roughly, making Kurt cry out with want.

"I love you too," he gasped. Kurt loved that their lovemaking could be rough and needy and desperate but still had a deep undertone of love and passion. It would never just be sex with them, it was always love making. The physical consummation of their deep love for each other.

Blaine's fingers were working Kurt open and rubbing against his pleasure point deliciously. With his free hand, Blaine was slicking himself up. "B-Blaine," Kurt managed to say, "I'm ready. I want – oh _God_ – I want y-you."

It only took a second for Blaine to wriggle up the headboard and pull Kurt onto his lap. Kurt sank his hips down onto Blaine's, the older man entering him in one, swift movement. Both men cried out at the sensation, falling against each other and kissing passionately, pausing only to gasp and moan at the immense feeling.

Blaine began to rock his hips, thrusting up into Kurt and the younger man was pushing his hips down to meet Blaine's every thrust with a practised synchronisation. They moved in perfect rhythm, knowing exactly what to do to make the other feel good.

It lasted a long time, both wanting to prolong the time they could spend together in their own world before having to return to the real world and the fact that Kurt had to leave.

Blaine was growing increasingly close and clutched at Kurt desperately, making his thought vocal. Kurt nodded, indicating that he too was close but unable to form words at this precise moment as Blaine hit his prostate every time and he screamed at the amazing sensation.

Kurt reached down to touch himself before realising that he didn't need to. With a final snap of his hips, Blaine was coming deep inside of him and simply watching his husband come undone like that was enough to finish Kurt off and he came, hard, across both his and Blaine's chest.

He came down from his high to realise that Blaine was licking Kurt's chest clean and the sensation alone was enough to want to start round two. But right at that moment, the alarm went off, signalling that it was time to go.

They parted with sentiments of love and the same words as ever:

"Drive safe."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Being married to Blaine really <em>was<em> indescribable, Kurt concluded from behind the wheel of his car, wiping sleep out of his eyes and stifling a yawn.

It made it harder and harder to leave every time. He knew that it was only for a few days at a time but he'd waited _years_ for Blaine and never wanted to leave his side.

But while his world had turned full circle and was now the most perfect it had ever been, the real world was still turning and it wouldn't wait for him. He had to keep up with everyone else to survive in his industry.

The hard work would be worth it. He loved his job…he just loved Blaine more.

Having sex with Blaine right before leaving had definitely not been a good idea. Feeling heavily sated and in no mood to drive, he'd left their apartment and now he was growing increasingly more tired with every bend he turned.

He could keep going, of course he could. He had to meet this deadline; he had to be at this fashion show. He knew how crucial it was. He couldn't let exhaustion get the better of him.

He wasn't tired.

He wasn't tired.

He wasn't.

He flicked the radio on for some light entertainment and smiled when he recognised the song instantly. _Hey, Soul Sister_. His first year at Sectionals with the Warblers. Blaine had been breath taking. Kurt had been a ukulele in the background, but that didn't matter.

Kurt allowed himself to drift back into memory. How beautiful Blaine had looked, young and in his Dalton uniform. How beautiful he still was, and how lucky Kurt was to have him. How much he loved Blaine. How much he wished he'd told him one more time before he left.

But Blaine knew he loved him. How could he not?

It still amazed Kurt, the magnitude of their relationship. How they'd survived against all odds and defied the odds that were stacked against them. How their love remained eternal, no matter what.

It was with these thoughts that Kurt drifted off.

He didn't see the approaching car. He didn't feel it hit him. He didn't feel the car roll off the road. He didn't feel his body break. He simply fell asleep, dreaming of Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Glancing at the clock before answering, he realised it was only 6am. There was no way Kurt was there yet. So who was calling?<p>

He took the call quickly, pressing the phone to his ear as he sat up in bed. "Hello?"

"Mr Hummel-Anderson?" The voice was unfamiliar, but it sounded like a woman.

"That's me,"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding your husband, Kurt." Blaine's body went numb. "He was in a car crash and has just been brought into our hospital. He's still alive, but in a critical condition. We're doing everything we can but you need to come down to the hospital as soon as possible."

Blaine's mind shut down. He could only think one thing: _He promised_…

Kurt had to be alright. He just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**It's not over yet! :) The next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woah, this is the second to last chapter! I can't believe it! :) I hope this chapter stops anyone hating me after the last one! :D**

**Also, I really hope you all aren't getting bored of this story! I love you all! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirteen<strong>

**3****rd**** July 2023**

He missed Kurt. He missed him so much he couldn't breathe.

Everything was suffocating. He was on a walk but even the fresh air was choking him. Walking wasn't the same without Kurt there to hold his hand.

He missed Kurt more than he could ever say.

Good thing he was coming home from London Fashion Week within the hour. Blaine smiled. The past year had been difficult. The accident had thrown him so much. He'd been stupid enough to think that everything was perfect and that they were untouchable. He'd been naïve. There was still so much bad in the world.

Almost losing Kurt had thrown everything into a new sort of clarity. It had only made Blaine more positive that he couldn't live without Kurt and that he never, ever wanted to try. He told Kurt that every night now; he could never bear to let Kurt forget it.

Kurt always replied the same way, but it still brought Blaine immense comfort. "I'll never leave you."

Blaine believed him.

* * *

><p>It had taken Kurt a long time to wake up after the accident. He'd slipped into a coma for three days. Everyone who knew Kurt had come to see him, even though he was unconscious. Fans of his gathered outside the hospital, waiting for news. The media reported on his condition daily. Everyone cared, but none more than Blaine.<p>

He refused to leave Kurt's side. He didn't eat, drink, sleep or speak to anyone other than Kurt's body for three days, very nearly putting him into a hospital bed beside Kurt. By the third day, he was forced by the hospital to eat and drink something, though he could do it by Kurt's bed. It had been lunchtime when Kurt woke up. Blaine had just finished his mandatory meal and downed a bottle of water. Everyone else was in the cafeteria, having lunch.

Blaine was sitting by Kurt's bedside, resting his head on his husband's chest and listening to the comforting sound of his breathing; the only sign that he was still alive. It had quickly become Blaine's favourite sound in the world. He'd made sure Kurt look pristine, washing him every day and combing his hair. He had wanted Kurt to look as much like himself as possible.

He spoke in a hushed tone to Kurt. It wasn't the first time Blaine had begged Kurt to wake up and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last but he tried anyway.

"This has been such a steep learning curve – in the worst way possible. It's only made me more certain that there's no way I could ever be without you, Kurt. You're my life. You're what keeps me going. You've saved me so many times and I feel so useless knowing that I can't save you. You need to save yourself, Kurt. You're so strong. You _can_ do this. I believe in you. I've always believed in you. I love you so much, Kurt. I just can't bear to lose you like this, not when I've only had a few years with you. It'll never be enough. I want to stay with you until the day I die, Kurt and when you go, I go. But this is too soon. Please, Kurt. Just stay with me." He dissolved into tears, so many that he almost missed the sharp intake of breath that came from above him.

Blaine raised his head and for the first time in days, he was met with startlingly blue pupils. "Oh, _Kurt_," he cried, throwing his arms around his husband's neck and hugging him gently, "oh my God, you're awake, you're okay, I can't even –"

"Blaine," Kurt croaked out, voice hoarse, "I'll always stay with you. I'm so sorry, I –"

"Hey, hey," Blaine soothed, tears spilling from his eyes, "it's okay. You're here with me now and that's all that matters. It's okay, baby."

"I love you," Kurt replied, reaching out a shaking hand to cup Blaine's cheek. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I love you too," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too," Kurt said, voice soft, "I missed you."

"I missed you _so_ much, Kurt," Blaine replied, "don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise," Kurt told him, laughing slightly at his choice of words. Blaine just listened to his laugh, drinking in the sound. Despite his initial hope, there'd been a part of him that was so sure he'd never hear it again…

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut and Blaine leapt off the sofa and took a running dive into Kurt's arms. Thankfully, he'd dropped his bags in time to catch Blaine, holding him close.<p>

Blaine nuzzled into his husband's neck, smiling. "I missed you," he breathed, arms tightening around the younger man. He very deliberately kissed the scar on the side of Kurt's neck, a sure sign of the accident a year ago.

"I missed you too," Kurt replied, "so much."

"Please tell me that's the last trip for a _long_ time," Blaine asked, pulling out of Kurt's arm long enough to kiss him deeply.

Kurt resurfaced, smiling. "Baby, I'm only going out for the major fashion weeks. And that's only a few times a year. Apart from that, I'm all yours."

Blaine scooped his husband back up into his arms, lifting him into the air and spinning him in a circle.

Kurt shrieked, clamouring to be put down. When he was placed back on the floor, he pulled Blaine's face towards him, kissing him.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, ghosting kisses down Blaine's neck as they hugged again.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, smiling.

"But I may reconsider my love for you if you're telling me that you're really gunna wear that to the interview," Kurt chided, reaching for his bags to take through to the bedroom. Blaine beat him to it, sticking his tongue out playfully as he carried the bags down the hallway.

Processing what Kurt had just said, Blaine paused before he reached the bedroom. "Wait…interview?" He asked, dropping the bags into the room before turning to face Kurt again.

Kurt popped a hip and raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Please tell me you didn't forget."

Blaine tried to recall anything that was said about an interview. Suddenly, it all clicked. "No," he replied, lightly, forcing a smile, "of course not, darling."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "This is worse than I thought if you're calling me darling. It's okay if you forgot, Blaine!"

Blaine's smile faded. "Okay, I might have forgotten a little bit," he admitted, looking sheepish, "but only because I was so focussed on you coming home and how much I missed you that I couldn't think about anything else!" He defended, truthfully.

Kurt smiled, flitting past Blaine and into the bedroom. "Okay, but for this I get to dress you!"

Blaine groaned. Well, he supposed he deserved that.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time Kurt Hummel-Anderson had done a TV interview and he was fairly sure it wouldn't be the last. But it was his first one since the accident. He knew a year was a ridiculously long time to leave it but it was a sensitive topic.<p>

He knew it was harder for Blaine to talk about than him, which is why he'd been in two minds about bringing his husband to the interview. But Blaine was as much in public demand as Kurt these days. They were a highly regarded couple in the tabloids and very much in the public eye. They had fan clubs everywhere – everyone thought they were oblivious to Tumblr, but they'd managed to find it one day and were shocked by the amount they saw themselves on there – which was a far cry from the initial homophobia they'd received as children. Though it had taken some getting used to, it was highly flattering.

They settled in their seats in the TV studio, the interviewer smiling at them over the desk partition. The audience was assembled and soon came the countdown to when the filming would begin. _3, 2, 1…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the prestigious Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson!" The interviewer – Nancy someone, who was apparently highly regarded in the industry, though neither Kurt nor Blaine had ever heard of her – introduced them.

They both raised an arm in greeting to the audience, who had burst into applause. Kurt was amused to even see there was a sign being held aloft by one member of the audience reading KURT+BLAINE=FOREVER. He nudged Blaine to get his attention and pointed to the sign. Blaine smiled and replied, "I'm gunna need to get one of those."

"Now, we're honoured to have you two here with us today. Kurt, it's your first television appearance since your much-talked-about car accident." Kurt nodded, clutching Blaine's hand a little tighter in his own. "Now, there have been plenty of speculations about what happened, but due to the lack of information that has been given out, there have been some wild accusations. Is it true that a crazed fan tried to climb into your car?"

Kurt snorted with laughter. "No, of course that's not true! I was just over tired. I mean, every person here who's employed knows how work gets on top of you and it was just a severe case of that. I shouldn't have been driving, it was irresponsible –"

"No," Blaine cut him off, "I should have noticed and made sure you weren't driving."

Kurt fixed him with a look. "No, Blaine. I was irresponsible. End of."

Blaine snorted but gave Kurt a wink to show that he was joking. "Whatever you say, hun,"

The interviewer smiled brightly. "Now that is just too cute," she commented, before turning serious again, "and there are rumours that you slipped into a coma, Kurt. Blaine, how did you deal with something of this severity?"

Blaine shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the subject of the conversation. Kurt picked up on this immediately. "I don't think he –" he started, but was cut off by Blaine.

"No, Kurt, I – it's fine. Just a little sensitive I guess. But words can't describe what I was feeling. If anyone here, or watching, has ever been in a similar position to the one I was in, then you'll know. It's like your world has ended," Blaine met Kurt's eyes as he said this, "and nothing's right. You just feel so useless because there's nothing you can do. You just have to watch as the most important thing in your life is suffering and I can genuinely say there is nothing in the world that's worse than that. But in some ways, it taught me a lot."

"Like what?" The interviewer pressed.

"That my life and happiness is 100% dependent on this man here next to me," Blaine told her, simply. He smiled at Kurt, noticing that his husband's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Man, that'd be one hell of a break up," the interviewer laughed, receiving loud boos from the audience.

"That won't be a problem," Kurt replied, sharply.

Nancy backtracked quickly, sensing Kurt's _bitch-please_ attitude. "So, Kurt, how do you juggle home and work life?"

"Well, of course it gets difficult. But Blaine understands. I mean, I just leave him the menus of every take out in the state and he's still alive when I get home." Laughter broke out and Blaine elbowed his husband playfully.

"Does your fame impact your relationship as a whole?" The interviewer asked, leaning over the desk with a carefully practised interest.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance, considering this question. Kurt indicated that Blaine could answer, and the older man did so. "We're perfectly happy. When you've got the person you've been looking for forever in your life, stuff like that doesn't matter. I mean, when I'm with Kurt I forget we're famous because it doesn't matter. To be honest, we're both doing what we love. The fact that other people love it enough to promote us to fame is just a bonus." Blaine paused. "But frankly, I wouldn't care if Kurt was a beggar on the streets."

"I would!" Kurt replied, indignantly, though his voice had a joking undertone. "I just couldn't rock that look."

Blaine laughed along with the studio audience at that one.

"So, Kurt and Blaine, there are probably a lot of people out there right now who are struggling with their sexuality. Seeing you two as successful, professional people who happen to be in love and are respected by the world must create such a great role model to them. What advice would you give someone who's struggling?" Nancy asked.

"Well," Kurt started, "twelve or so years ago, that was me. High school was hard for both of us. We both had tormenters and frankly, it was difficult to get by. But right now – and I can't speak for Blaine here, so this is just my opinion – I'd say that all the trouble we got from bullies was worth it to be here, to be where we are now. Luckily, I had an amazingly supportive family but I know that many –" he shot a look at Blaine as he said this, "- aren't that lucky. I would encourage anyone who's struggling to speak out. And don't let the bullies get the better of you. Love is love. No one has a right to define it to gender."

Everyone, including Blaine and the interviewer and the studio audience, broke into applause at this. Kurt blushed profusely, ducking his head slightly. It might have been his stint in the Warblers, but Kurt had found himself hating attention since he'd left McKinley as a teenager. Mainly because all of the attention he received before that was bad attention. He was no way near used to getting good attention. Except from Blaine, but the wedding band around his finger kind of made it his job to do that.

"Back to your love life quickly," Nancy said, smiling once the applause had settled down, "there have been lots of different stories, and so tell it to us straight. How did the two of you get together?"

Kurt laughed at this, throwing his head back and declaring that the floor was officially Blaine's on this subject.

Blaine blushed slightly before starting. "Okay, I kind of hate myself for how I handled the whole situation, so please don't judge me. Actually, feel free, I kind of deserve it. But, we've been friends for years. Over a decade. We met at Dalton Academy High School in our last year and well…we hit it off." Blaine supplied, grinning at the memory and watching Kurt blush. "But instead of going down that route, we decided to be friends."

"Despite the fact that I'd been in love with you for about a year," Kurt filled in, laughing.

"And then…yeah, I got in some trouble. I wasn't a very nice person for a long time and treated Kurt horribly. I mean, we'd decided long ago that we weren't together but we kept blurring the lines. We dabbled in being more than friends for a long time, but it never seemed to go anywhere. But there was always something pulling us together. I loved Kurt, I knew I did. But I just didn't know what to do about it. Stupidly, we decided to see other people and that…well, that didn't work. Even when we were both single and in love with each other, it took us a long time to get together because work kept getting in the way and…well, it took me a while to realise that the perfect time wasn't going to just come, I had to make it happened. So I ambushed Kurt at a fashion show and demanded that we finally committed to each other. Permanently." Blaine said, smiling. "And then after a year, I knew I never wanted it to end. So I proposed and thank _God_, he said yes."

"Of course I did!" Kurt cut in, laughing. "I'd waited over a decade for that!" He paused. "But it was so worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…:)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fourteen<strong>

_3__rd__ July 2024_

"I now call this Warbler meeting into session."

"_Wes_," Blaine groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "This isn't a Warbler meeting. I've already had to prise the gavel away from you, don't make me tape your mouth shut as well. You know I will."

"You should listen to him, Wes," Kurt suggested, giving him a sympathetic smile. "I was freaking out about my latest collection being released and Blaine cello-taped my mouth shut. It was incredibly undignified and completely unnecessary."

"Kurt, you were talking at about a million miles an hour in _French_. It was undeniably necessary," Blaine told him, though he smiled fondly.

Kurt leant across the table and whispered in his husband's ear. "You know you find it sexy."

Blaine gulped slightly, turning his attention back to Wes, though he placed a hand on Kurt's thigh to show that this conversation was far from over.

"Okay, Blaine king-of-all-Warblers Anderson, I'm sorry. I now call this Warbler _reunion_ into session," Wes corrected, throwing a dark look at his friend, though it was underpinned with humour.

"Better," Blaine told him, smiling his approval.

"I'm glad you think so," Wes shot back, jokingly.

Unsurprisingly, Nick and Jeff had refused to attend the Warbler reunion and no one was particularly missing their presence. It was common knowledge among the Warblers – mainly because of Wes and his _huge freaking mouth_ – what had happened between the four of them and the situation would have been all kinds of awkward had Nick and Jeff chosen to attend. Kurt and Blaine had even had qualms about going, but had eventually decided that they couldn't miss the opportunity to see their old friends.

The Warblers hadn't changed a bit. Okay, so maybe they had aged and a few of them – disturbingly – had grown beards and some were even married. They were all just shy of or at the peak of 30 but adolescence was still threaded through each of them and it was clear in the way that they interacted with each other.

They still had it.

"So, former Warblers, welcome back to Dalton. I know you've all missed it terribly," Wes joked, eliciting a laugh from his attentive audience, "but great things have come out of this place. I mean, look at us, we're awesome!" Another laugh rang out, and Kurt reached over to slip his hand into Blaine's. "I mean, some of us are less cool than others – Trent's working in Taco Bell, for instance."

Trent looked up indignantly. "You get free tacos, how is that not awesome?"

Wes shook his head, but the action was fond. "Dalton set the foundation for a lot of us. It introduced us to things and showed us things that have shaped dramatically who we are. Even if some of us took a _long time_ to realise who we are and what was in front of our damn _nose_ this whole _freaking _time."

Blaine had his head in his hands. "Wes, we've been through this."

"Yeah but you're still hopelessly oblivious," Wes berated him.

Kurt smiled at this. "Wes, it's okay. We're fine now."

"Yeah, _now_," Wes retorted, though it was with a fond expression. "Anyway, Dalton really has produced some greats. For example, David is a professional choreographer," cheers rang around the room, "and Ethan's on Broadway," another round of applause sounded, "and we are practically in the presence of royalty this afternoon."

Kurt sat up straight, scanning the room excitedly for any sign of royalty – _please be Pippa Middleton, please be Pippa Middleton…_

His excitement was short-lived, though, as Blaine leant over and whispered in his ear, "He's talking about you, baby."

Kurt blanched ferociously. "Are you sure?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course, you're amazing, Kurt."

Kurt gazed at his husband for a few seconds, before he was pulled from his thoughts by Wes yelling his name.

"Kurt! Get up here you idiot!"

"Oh, sorry," Kurt murmured, rising from his seat and gliding towards Wes, who slung an arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I know you were a late transfer student, but you're still a Warbler, mainly because we like the claim to fame," Kurt laughed, "so, Warblers, I know you all remember my close and personal friend Mr Kurt Hummel."

"Anderson-Hummel!" Blaine cried, indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, Blaine, sorry, you don't get a look in. The _real_ celebrity's here now." Wes scolded him in a teasing voice. "So, Kurt, how crap is it being married to Blaine?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh, it's the worst. Horrific. Hate every second of it. Filing for a divorce as we speak." Blaine was looking at him mournfully and Kurt couldn't help his laughter escaping once more. "Okay, okay, I'm kidding."

"Oh _come on_, Kurt, we've all met Blaine. We know what he's like." Wes prompted him, grinning.

"Oh my God, Wes, I'm not _that _bad!" Blaine wailed, dramatically.

"You are," Wes and Kurt said simultaneously.

Blaine sat back in his seat, looking severely disgruntled.

"Okay, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Kurt muttered, flopping down next to his husband.

Blaine sent an over-exaggerated wink Kurt's way. "Never, babe."

"Okay, I think I'm gunna puke. Someone get me a bucket, now!" Wes cried, jumping into David's arms and covering his eyes with both hands.

"Just because I'm getting some, _Wesley_," Blaine retorted, darkly.

"Actually," Wes started, stepping delicately out of David's hold, "that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"Oh _God_, Wes, don't ask me for sex tips," Kurt groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

Blaine put an arm around his husband. "Babe, you're good enough at it, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Blaine, please stop talking."

"Whatever you say, baby."

"Starting now."

"Sure thing."

"_Blaine_!" His husband finally fell silent, much to Kurt's approval. He turned his attention back to Wes. "Continue, Wesley."

"Thank you, Kurt. As I was saying, I actually have something to tell you guys…well, I say tell, I meant show."

"Wes, don't get your dick out. That'll just be too humiliating," Blaine told him, bluntly.

"You mock us, sir!" Thad objected, making everyone laugh.

"Blaine, what have I said about being quiet?"

"Sorry, darling."

"Anyway, I have big news. Jessica, get out here!" Wes yelled and the doors to the choir room opened to reveal a smiling Jessica. She stepped into the room, holding a bundle in her arms.

Was that…? Oh God.

It was a freaking baby.

"Oh my God, Wes!" Kurt shrieked, jumping out of his seat to hug Wes delightedly. "I'm so happy for you!"

The other Warblers offered sentiments of congratulations, though they lacked Kurt's excitement. Kurt was rushing over to Jessica and cooing at the baby, while the others kept a comfortable distance. No one in their group besides Wes was at that point in their lives yet.

Blaine hadn't thought about kids, truth be told. He and Kurt had never even discussed it, which Blaine now thought was probably a mistake, considering how excited Kurt was getting over a baby that wasn't even _theirs_.

Theirs.

The chance to have a baby of their own. The thought gave Blaine butterflies. Could he manage a kid? He still felt like a child himself. Was he really getting paternal instincts?

Could he really do this? He looked at his husband. Hell, with Kurt, he could do pretty much anything.

The thing that had scared Blaine about kids initially was that he would have to do it alone. He always thought that when children came into the picture, marriage went out the window. He'd seen so many failed marriages himself that it was difficult to imagine a life where you could be happy with a child. But looking at Wes and Jessica, and now Kurt, who looked ecstatic to have a child to coo over, it didn't seem impossible anymore.

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was ready.

Kurt glanced across the room at him, smiling brightly and gesturing him over to look at the baby. Blaine obliged immediately – hell, if Kurt had asked him to jump out the window he probably would have done it – and made his way over to his husband. He wrapped a strong arm around Kurt's waist and held him close as he looked down at the baby.

He imagined a time when he and Kurt would be able to look at a baby of their own. Surprisingly, the thought didn't fill him with dread. It filled him with longing. He leant over and kissed Kurt's cheek, who turned and regarded him with a surprised expression.

"What was that for?" He asked, though he didn't look displeased.

"I just love you," Blaine explained, "and I can't wait for this to be us." He gestured towards the baby and Kurt's eyes widened.

Tears threatened but Kurt held them back, smiling blindingly at Blaine. "Yeah," he whispered, "me too."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>This is it, you guys. Thanks so much for reading. :)<strong>


End file.
